Young Justice: The Omni-Ranger
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Also minor crossover with Ben 10. Josh Martinez, the Omni-Ranger and recruited Plumber, has been transported to the YJ universe after his 'death'. Since his parents' death, he was always a lone-wolf, but now he can learn the value of teamwork and snare the hearts of a certain Miss Martian and a certain blonde archer girl. First attempt in a minor Ben 10 crossover.
1. The Ultimate Start

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers. Welcome to my first crossover without Ben 10.**

 **Josh: Technically, it's a minor crossover with Ben 10.**

 **Omarnosian10: True. The story starts with a teen Plumber.**

 **Josh: Who by the way is me.**

 **Wally: Wait a minute! How can you talk here? You're an OC!**

 **Dick: Because he's one of the main characters.**

 **Connor: Dick's right! And by the way, during the story, there will be references to Power Rangers, both TV and OC.**

 **Josh: For example, Dick and I might talk about Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, because Dick might be a alternate universe relative of his.**

 **Connor: And next chapter, Josh and I will discuss civilian names for me by using the Power Rangers' first names.**

 **Omarnosian10: More will be explained by the end of the chapter. Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 1: The Ultimate Start**

 **(Bellwood Beach)**

Ah, Bellwood. Home of the universe known hero, Ben 10, wielder of the Omnitrix. And also known for monster/alien attacks, which is happening on this beach, which has some glass surfaces thanks to heated attacks. The cause for these attacks is a black/white dinosaur humanoid with large red teeth frozen in an evil smile and large red eyes, still glowing from the recent eye-blast. Many people would be expecting Ben Tennyson to be fighting this strange monster, but they would be wrong. Instead of a green-eyed brunette with a black/green T-Shirt with a 10 on it and a strange-looking watch on his left wrist, we see the person that is kneeling behind a saber with a microphone as the handle is a male clad in green spandex, except for the sleeves, which are silver, wearing a green helmet with a black 4-point star visor surrounded in a gold outline. He also has gold armor connected to his belt from behind to front, with the front having 2 middle triangles, forming the helmet's logo on the front. The monster is the White Terrorsaurus II and the green clad male is Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm).

"Of all the days Ben had to go on a space trip." muttered Green Samurai Ranger, indicating that he is a teenager.

 _"Can you blame him, sport? After helping to create the universe, he_ does _deserve a vacation."_ asked an elderly voice from the built-in communicator in Green Samurai Ranger's helmet.

"Sorry, Magister Tennyson. I'm just not used to fighting this many high-powered monsters in one day." apologized Green Samurai Ranger.

 _"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore!"_ cheered a Galvan's voice.

 _"Yes he does!"_ argued another Galvan voice.

 _"Blukic! Driba! This is not the time for arguing!"_ snapped Magister Tennyson.

 _"Sorry, Max."_ apologized Driba.

 _"Alright, I'll get straight to the point! Joshua, we finished re-programming the black_ _box!"_ informed Blukic.

"Thanks, Blukic. And please, call me Josh." thanked Green Samurai Ranger as he stood up and picked up his saber.

"You want more, Green Ranger?" taunted White Terrorsaurus. Green Samurai Ranger raised his left arm diagonally as a black light flashed from his left hand before being replaced by a small black mechanical device with a gold symbol on it.

"A friend of mine used to say, there's a time to go hero, (slides the black device on the Samurai Saber's handle) and a time to go Ultimate!" shouted Green Samurai Ranger as he opens the device before a black disk with kanji symbols materialized in his hand as he puts it in the device before closing it. A rainbow light illuminated from his gold armor, making White Terrorsaurus cover his eyes in pain. When the light died down, White Terrorsaurus uncovered his eyes and stepped back as he felt the new power. Green Samurai Ranger's gold armor became gold clothing that extended to his thighs, his helmet's 4-point star visor has been replaced with a fire visor on the top half of the helmet, and the gold clothing's middle triangles have been replaced by fiery wings matching the new logo on the helmet.

 **"Ultimate Samurai Mode!"** cried Green Samurai Ranger before a Samurai Sword appeared in his free hand as a random explosion occurred behind him from the release of power.

"So you got a new look! Doesn't matter when I destroy you, Green Ranger." cackled White Terrorsaurus. Green Samurai Ranger crossed his weapons in a plus sign.

"We'll see about that, Terrorsaurus." dared Green Samurai Ranger as he gave a battle cry before separating his blades and running toward White Terrorsaurus while said monster sprouted a pair of demonic black/white wings while gliding at Green Samurai Ranger. Green Samurai Ranger held his blades like wings before gliding at White Terrorsaurus as they began clashing non-stop, blades hitting claws, as they blurred everywhere sky-high. They landed yards apart with their backs turned against each other; Green Samurai Ranger held his blades forward while White Terrorsaurus had his claws glowing black. After a few moments, White Terrorsaurus let his arms fall limps as he weakly turns around with Green Samurai Ranger as they face each other. Green Samurai Ranger felt massive amounts of pain from the energy claws, but luckily, his suit is designed to be untearable, so his bruises are hidden and unseen.

"This isn't over, Green Ranger!" swore White Terrorsaurus as black electricity began emitting from his body.

"On the contrary, (his blades merge together to form a much longer and sharper sword) it's over for you!" cried Green Samurai Ranger as he zoomed toward White Terrorsaurus in a fiery blur before repeatedly slashing him with his sword, leaving behind burn marks. Green Samurai Ranger appeared behind White Terrorsaurus with his now separated Samurai Saber in his sheath before he slightly unsheathed it as White Terrorsaurus kneeled down and exploded.

"Monster, extinct!" cheered Green Samurai Ranger before returning to his default mode and putting his hands on his knees before taking a breather.

 _"I'm afraid you're not done yet, sport. The Null Void Bomb is going to set off in 2 minutes."_ warned Max.

"WHAT?! But I'm not fast enough!" complained Green Samurai Ranger.

 _"You have Zords, remember?"_ deadpanned Blukic, making Green Samurai Ranger helmet-palm (like a face-palm, but on the helmet instead).

"Right. (nods before taking out a green mechanical amulet.) Samurai Star Chopper!" called out Green Samurai Ranger before raising his amulet high. Flying over to him is a green/red/white helicopter-like machine, known as the Samurai Star Chopper. Green Samurai Ranger jumped high into it as it flied off.

 **(Billions Tower Rooftop)**

Plumbers are now guarding the Null Void Bomb while Blukic and Driba are trying to defuse it. Blukic and Driba are small gray amphibious aliens known as Galvans. Blukic is wearing old blue overalls while Driba is wearing a white/black suit. The Plumbers felt the wind pick up they see the Samurai Star Chopper arriving.

 _"Blukic! Driba! Have you defused the bomb yet?"_ asked Green Samurai Ranger worried.

"Almost (messes with a bunch of wires.) There!" smiled Driba before the timer (that was set to 1:45) accelerated.

"Driba, you ninny! You accelerated the countdown!" panicked Blukic as the other Plumbers panic.

 _"WHAT?!"_ panicked Green Samurai Ranger.

"Well, it's not my fault! The machinery is at least Azmuth's level of complication!" argued Driba. As their argument continued, two large mechanical hands grabbed the Null Void Bomb as it lifted off. The Plumbers (Galvans included) noticed this and looked up to see Samurai Star Chopper in it's Megazord mode holding the N.V.B.

"JOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" panicked one of the Plumbers. Green Samurai Ranger lowered his head in the cockpit before looking up determined under his helmet.

 _"If we can't defuse it, I'll take it to space so the explosion won't reach Earth."_ explained Green Samurai Ranger as the Samurai Star Megazord used it's fan-feet to fly itself to space.

 _"Josh no! It's too risky! I order you to stop this! You'll die in the explosion!"_ ordered Max.

 _"Negative, Magister Tennyson. A true ranger does whatever it takes to save innocent lives, even at the cost of his/her own!"_ denied Green Samurai Ranger before beeping came out of the bomb.

 _'Mom, Dad, I'll join you in the afterlife soon.'_ thought Green Samurai Ranger grimly before he crossed his arms.

"Power Down!" cried Green Samurai Ranger before de-morphing, revealing Josh's appearance. Joshua "Josh" Martinez is a 16-year-old muscular teenage boy with combed dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. His attire is a black leather vest on his gray/green striped T-Shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. When the beeping accelerated, a bright blue flash consumed the Samurai Star Chopper.

 **(Genesis Labs)**

Josh had his eyes closed and arms over his head as he prepared for the explosion. When he heard beeping, he sighed in relief as he recognized it as computer beeping instead of a bomb. When Josh opened his eyes and dropped his arms, he looked around in confusion as he noticed that he's inside a lab of sorts with intestines as walls. Josh fake-gagged as he slightly turned green until he noticed a pod with 3 small grey creatures with horns above it facing away from him. Before he could attack, he heard some running to his direction. Deciding to go with stealth, a black/white Tupuxuara-theme mechanical wristband appeared on his left wrist before he leaned against the wall (much to his disgust) and suddenly camouflaged with it. A redhead teen in a yellow/red suit with goggles and a red lightning bolt on his chest super-speed into the room as the entrance door was about to close until he put a container of some sort in the door as 2 other teens enter. The blond African-American wearing black and red kicked the container away from the door as snarling could be heard from the other side. The raven-haired one wearing a domino mask and a black/red/yellow costume used a holo-computer on his glove to hack the door as whirring came out of it.

"There. I've disabled the door. We're safe." informed the costumed hacker as he disconnects from the door lock.

"We're trapped." clarified the African-American.

"Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." informed the redhead teen. He then activated the system's lights, revealing a muscular black-haired teenager, wearing a white skin-tight suit with a red diamond with a S in the middle plastered on the chest.

"Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" asked the redhead while looking closely.

 _'Krypton? Last time I checked the periodic table, there's no Krypton in it.'_ though Josh confused.

"Robin, hack." ordered the African-American to the raven-haired teen, now known as Robin. The Boy Wonder immediately got to work, hacking into the terminal to find out what he could about the person in the pod.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in...sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired by Superman!" gaped Robin.

 _'Superman? Never heard or read of this guy from the Plumber files.'_ thought Josh.

"Stolen from Superman." corrected the African-American.

"No way the big guy knows about this." added the redhead.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." informed Robin.

"And these...things?" asked the African-American, pointing at the grey creatures.

"Genomorphic Gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." informed Robin.

"Along with who knows what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." frowned the redhead.

"We have to tell the League about this." stated the African-American.

 _'League? What League?'_ mentally guessed Josh.

"Well we can't leave him like this." disagreed Robin, unaware of the G-Gnome's glowing horns.

"Set him free." ordered the African American. Getting to work immediately, Robin had the pod opened in less than a minute. Immediately afterwards, Superboy's eyes opened, then he charged forward and tackled the African-American to the ground. He started punching him left and right before Robin and the redhead tried to hold his arms back.

"Whoa! Hold on, Supey!" exclaimed the redhead.

"We're on your side! Including Aqualad, the guy you're repeatedly punching!" reasoned Robin as Superboy flung the redhead into the glass tube behind him.

"I don't want to do this, (hits Superboy with a gas pellet) but you're not leaving me much of a choice." grimaced Robin as Aqualad then used both legs to kick Superboy away, allowing Robin to hit him with a taser. It proved ineffective, however, as he pulled the Boy Wonder over to him and flung him to the ground, placing his foot over his chest. Aqualad ran forward, Water-Bearer in hand, shaping it into a giant hammer as he screamed "ENOUGH!" He hit Superboy hard, slamming him into the gurney that held him. Robin fell unconscious immediately afterwards, just as Superboy got back up and went over to them.

"We are trying to help you!" reasoned Aqualad. The influence of the G-Gnomes were too strong, however, and the fight resumed. After a brief scuffle, Superboy slammed Aqualad into the ceiling a few times, bringing the Atlantean hero into unconsciousness. Josh's eyes widened in shock behind his camouflage. Superboy raised his fists, ready to deliver the final blow while Josh prepared to morph when suddenly, the world around them seemed to slow down. Then a blue beam of light flew past him into the G-Gnomes in his pod, freezing them in time. His eyes then gained clarity, as if a light bulb had just turned on in his mind.

"Okay, _now_ you can think properly." said a British voice say as he turned around. Behind him was a British man with slicked black hair wearing a lab coat and green lab goggles on his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Superboy, unsure of who this being was.

"My original name was lost decades ago, but I'm mostly known from my universe as, Professor Paradox." introduced Paradox, making Josh drop his jaw in shock.

 _'I remember him! He's one of Ben 10's greatest allies and only comes when there is a world crisis.'_ thought Josh shocked as Paradox looks behind Superboy.

"Josh, you can deactivate your camouflage now." assured Paradox, shocking both conscious teens as Superboy turn around. Sighing sadly, Josh deactivated the camouflage, revealing himself to them and surprising Superboy.

"How did you know I was here the entire time?" asked Josh as he approaches the clone and time-traveler.

"It's quite simple, really. _I_ was the one who brought you here." answered Paradox.

"YOU WHAT?!" cried Josh more shocked than angered before he remembered seeing a blue flash from when he was in the Samurai Star Megazord.

"If I hadn't interfered with your suicidal attempt to save _your_ Earth, you would cease to exist when the Null Void Bomb creates a miniature black hole, not allowing you to pass on. (Josh was about to ask something) And no, the Samurai Star Megazord isn't destroyed. I merely deactivated the timer and sent the Samurai Star Megazord back to the Morphing Grid's pocket dimension." explained Paradox, confusing Superboy and making Josh sigh in relief.

"But why did you bring me to this universe specifically?" asked Josh confused.

"Think about what would happen if everyone knew I save you from your certain doom. It'll cause people to make dangerous choices, like conducting the experiment on themselves, or depending on me to save them when they risk their life in minor problems. I'm only a world-crisis hero, not a minor town or state hero." answered Paradox as Josh nods in understanding.

"Is or was there a Power Ranger team in this universe?" asked Josh. Paradox shook his head as Josh sighed sadly.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt this, uh, catching up, but you were saying something about me, Paradox?" asked Superboy, drawing attention from them.

"Very well, Superboy. One of the perks of being a time traveler is that you don't know me, but I know you. You are Superboy, a clone of Superman created by Cadmus to replace the Man of Steel should he perish or turn from the light. But that's what they want you to think. What you were really created for is to kill Superman, but these young heroes (he said as he points at the heroes Superboy had beaten) weren't going to let you suffer that fate. And you attacked them for it. You have images of things in your head, right? But have you seen them?" asked Paradox. Superboy was silent. He never saw the images in real life.

"No, I haven't." sighed Superboy.

"These heroes, including Josh here, can help you see them. Meet Superman even. Though he'll probably try to stay away from you. If he does, I recommend you play the father card on him. But either way, I'm offering you a choice. (holds out his closed hands) Take the blue pill, I disappear. You can believe this conversation never happened, and you carry on your orders. (opens his left hand to show a blue pill before opening his other hand to show a red pill) Take the red pill, and Cadmus' control is erased. You'll be immune to the G-Gnomes influence, and will be able to think for yourself. You'll be able to become a hero like them, and they'll show you how messed up Cadmus really is." offered Paradox as Josh crossed his fingers, hoping Superboy makes the right choice. Superboy stared at the pills, thinking. His existence was a lie. He was only created to be a weapon. That thought made him angry, furious even. Learning the truth, he now only wanted one thing: to be free like everyone else. However, he didn't know if the world accept him.

 _'Only one way to find out.'_ thought Superboy. He reached his hand out and took the red pill, put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Paradox nodded in approval while Josh sighed in relief.

"Alright. And Josh, before you wake them up, I would recommend morphing into the Black Ranger of the Next Legend." suggested Paradox as he disappeared in a blue flash.

"What does he mean when he said Black Ranger of the Next Legend?" asked Superboy confused. Josh ignored him as he de-materialized the Drago Morpher before a silver ovular belt buckle that had an engraving of what looked to be a black hand shape dominating the center materialized around his waist along with two silver rings with orange and purple gems on his middle fingers.

"This. Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" shouted Josh while pressing the purple ring to his belt.

 **~Next Legend: Black Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

Josh is standing in a purple space that is moving downward. A transformation ring appears under him as it glows a bright purple. The black/purple armored figure known as Roku, Spirit of Darkness, rises behind Josh. Roku fuses with Josh as the two strike a pose as the energy forms his ranger suit.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

Josh's current Ranger suit is martial-arts themed and mostly black, except for the right grey sleeve, neck and knee covers and white gloves, along with a white logo on the right side of his chest.

"Spirit of Darkness: Black Legend Ranger!" cried Black Legend Ranger while striking a pose. Black Legend Ranger got out of his pose when he noticed Superboy's surprised look.

"Never seen anything like that before." admitted Superboy. Black Legend Ranger chuckled under his helmet before looking down on the fallen heroes.

"Come on, Superboy. Let's wake them up and properly introduce ourselves." suggested Black Legend Ranger as he kneeled down beside Robin while Superboy kneeled down beside the redhead. Black Legend Ranger shook Robin awake as he stirred his eyes open.

"Batman?" guessed Robin before standing up along with Black Legend Ranger.

"Sorry, I don't know who Batman is, but you can call me Black Legend Ranger." introduced Black Legend Ranger while jerking his thumb towards himself. Robin nodded as the other fallen heroes awakened and stood up while looking at Superboy confused.

"I'm the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone of the Superman. I was created to replace him should he die in battle. Destroy him if he should ever turn from the light...or at least, that's what I was lead to believe." informed Superboy as he looked down at that, still reeling from the depression of his true purpose.

"To aspire to be like Superman is a worthy goal. (places a hand on Superboy's shoulder.) But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own." complimented Aqualad.

"Cadmus won't give you that chance if you stay here. But once we get you out of here, we'll give you that chance. A chance to see the sky, the sun..." trailed off Robin.

"Pretty sure it's past midnight. So, we could show you the Moon." interrupted the redhead.

"Wait a minute, it's past midnight?! (the redhead, Aqualad and Robin nod slowly) Why am I not surprised?" helmet-palmed Black Legend Ranger.

"Anyway, you'll be able to live your own life, far away from these mad scientists. You can still be a real hero...and if you give us the chance, we can even be friends. What do you say?" asked Aqualad, holding his hand out. Superboy hesitated for a moment, but then gave a small, genuine smile as they shook hands.

"Okay then, but what about this guy?" asked the redhead while pointing at Black Legend Ranger before Aqualad and Robin looked at the Next Legend's 7th/8th ranger confused.

"An acquaintance of mine brought me here to help protect this world. I nearly died in an explosion and the acquaintance didn't take me somewhere different on my world because of the resurrection consequences. I know you just met me, but I want to help you escape this place just as much as you do. Will you let me?" asked Black Legend Ranger determined. Robin, Aqualad and the redhead look at each other concerned until Robin held his hand out. Black Legend Ranger smiled under his helmet before he shook hands.

"I agree with Black Legend Ranger. It's because of his acquaintance that I recently became immune to the G-Gnomes mind control." agreed Superboy as everyone nods before leaving into a hall with more inactive Genomorphs.

"Seriously, how is he not whelmed by this situation?" muttered Robin.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" asked the redhead. Before anyone could reply. the Genomorphs' horns began to glow, signalling their activation.

"I knew this was too easy. Aqualad, Superboy, you 2 are with me. Take out any Genomorph that gets too close to us. Robin, hack the terminal. See if you can slow down any Genomorphs heading this way. Yellow Redhead, scout ahead. Try to find the elevator shaft. We're getting out of this place, and no one's stopping us!" cheered Black Legend Ranger.

"My name's not Yellow Redhead! It's Kid Flash!" corrected Kid Flash as he zoomed forward, knocking out G-Elves along the way.

"Legend Fan!" called out Black Legend Ranger as a black folding fan materialized in his hand as he used it to blast black energy waves at the G-Trolls before they fell while Superboy and Aqualad were hitting the G-Trolls coming from behind. Before more could join, the doors shut themselves, sealing the rest away from them. Robin fist-pumped, then followed the others as they ran forward. Eventually, they came to the elevator shaft and forced it open. Robin used his grappling hook and brought Wally up with him, while Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to climb, and Superboy grabbed Black Legend Ranger as he leaped up the shaft. Unfortunately, he eventually came to a stop in midair before beginning to descend.

"I'm falling?" uttered Superboy shocked/confused before Black Legend Ranger let go of him.

"Etativel." chanted Black Legend Ranger as he and Superboy began to levitate upward toward their destination.

"You okay?" asked Black Legend Ranger.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" asked Superboy sadly.

"Don't know, but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. That's pretty cool." answered Kid Flash.

"I agree with K.F here." nodded Black Legend Ranger.

"Um, Black Legend Ranger, are you using telekinesis to bring yourself and Superboy up?" asked Kid Flash curious as the others leaned closer.

"Not exactly. My suit slightly re-writes my genetic code to a witch's, so I was able to use a spell to levitate us." answered Black Legend Ranger.

"You mean you're a girl?!" asked Kid Flash shocked while the others shook their heads in disbelief.

"NO! Not all witches are girls! That's just a sexist rumor!" snapped Black Legend Ranger while glaring from under his helmet, slightly scaring Kid Flash.

"I hate to interrupt, (looks up to the elevator coming down towards the group) but this will have to be our stop." informed Robin. After Superboy pried open the doors, they pilled out just in time as the elevator passed them by. Their reprieve was short-lived, however, as they had to start running again from the G-Elves. Superboy's head went up as someone sent him telepathic directions.

 _"Go left! Left!"_ informed the mysterious voice as Superboy lead them down the hallway to their left.

"Right!" shouted Superboy as they went right. That lead them to a dead end.

"It's a dead end!" frowned Kid Flash, making Superboy look down in guilt.

"I don't think so! Look up there!" ordered Black Legend Ranger as he pointed at a vent cover before they started crawling through the ducts. After evading the G-Elves (thanks to Robin hacking the motion sensors, to which everyone gave him props for), they ran up the stairwell, with Black Legend Ranger using his Legend Fan to destroy the stairs behind them to prevent anyone from following them.

Their luck ran out as they reached Sub-Level 1, as the doors closed tight. Kid Flash slammed into said doors before he could slow down, causing him to tumble back into the others' direction. Heading down a hallway to their right, the 5 of them ran into a whole mess of Genomorphs, with the yellow/blue costumed hero known as Guardian at the lead. The group turned around to see more Genomorphs behind them, trapping them. Before they could do anything, the alien scientist known as Dubbilex came forth.

 _"You allowed our brother the chance of freedom, For that, I thank you."_ thanked Dubbilex telepathically.

"Ooookay, is anyone else hearing the voice in their heads?" asked Kid Flash nervously.

"It's telepathy, Kid Flash." answered Black Legend Ranger as Dubbilex nodded.

 _"It was you."_ realized Superboy shocked.

 _"Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends here down into Cadmus. I was also the one who gave Professor Paradox the pill that protects you from the G-Gnomes' influence."_ informed Dubbilex while looking at Black Legend Ranger, who dropped his jaw under his helmet.

 _"And guided me. Why?"_ asked Superboy.

 _"Because you are our only hope. The Genomorph human. You can blaze the trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_ answered Dubbilex.

"Bridge between both worlds. That does make sense." agreed Black Legend Ranger.

 _"What is your choice, brother?"_ asked Dubbilex

"I. Choose. Freedom." stated Superboy with determination. With a nod, the Genomorphs stood down, and Guardian was released from his control while understanding what happened.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." ordered Guardian.

"I think not." said the mad doctor who is wearing a lab coat (now known as Desmond) from behind the Genomorphs.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." cackled Desmond while holding up a vial filled with a glowing blue liquid. Before he prepared to drink it, a silver mechanical cannon resembling a crossbow appeared in Black Legend Ranger's arm as he held it beside him while directing it at Desmond.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." threatened Black Legend Ranger.

"WHERE DID THAT CANNON COME FROM?!" yelled Kid Flash in shock while Aqualad, Superboy, Guardian and Robin gaped at the weapon.

"For once, I have no idea!" replied Robin.

"Now if you don't want to get either burned, shocked, frozen, blown away, or incinerated, how about you let us go and give yourself up to the police?" demanded Black Legend Ranger. Desmond looked at the weapon scared before changing to mad.

"I'll show you power!" cried Desmond before drinking the vial.

"You asked for it! Legend Burst Cannon: Lightning mode, FIRE!" cried Black Legend Ranger as the Legend Burst Cannon fired lightning at Desmond and the ground around him, covering him in a smokescreen.

"Is it over?" asked Guardian while looking at the smokescreen.

"Wow, that was easy!" grinned Kid Flash.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" cried Black Legend Ranger to the ceiling while the Legend Burst Cannon disappeared.

"What?" asked Kid Flash casually as Black Legend Ranger glared at him from under his helmet while pointing at him.

" _Never_ say that out loud! From my experience, that always jinxes the situation. (looks around frantically) Maybe the universe didn't hear!" panicked Black Legend Ranger while getting strange looks from the other heroes before they heard an animalistic roar from behind the smokescreen. When the smokescreen died down, it revealed an enlarged and almost skinless Desmond with bulging muscles, a gray hide and black eyes with red pupils. Blockbuster now, released another animalistic roar as everyone glares at Kid Flash, obviously blaming him for the jinx.

"Um, my bad?" weakly chuckled Kid Flash.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." muttered Black Legend Ranger. Superboy leaped toward Blockbuster and started punching with all his might. After delivering some punches of his own, Blockbuster rammed into Superboy, crashing through the ceiling and towards the ground floor.

"You guys think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash.

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers Next Legend Last Opening by bluesoulhero~**

"Doubt it. He's just playing along to make it seem like he planned it." answered Black Legend Ranger before they (not including Guardian) soon arrived at the top, just as Blockbuster threw Superboy right at them. Superboy stuck his feet on the ground, skidding backwards a bit from the impact. After he stopped, they were staring each other down, readying themselves for the final stretch. Kid Flash zoomed right underneath Blockbuster, kneeling right behind his legs as Superboy, Aqualad and Black Legend Ranger (now with diamond-colored armor on his arms) delivered a triple punch to his face. The impact cause Blockbuster to trip backwards over Kid Flash, crashing to the ground.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." smirked Kid Flash pridefully. Superboy started attacking Blockbuster again, but was soon being pummeled into a pillar. Fortunately, Aqualad and Black Legend Ranger restrained his arm from another punch, pulling themselves in as they delivered a double kick to his face. With a roar, Blockbuster grabbed both of them and flung them to the ground, before throwing Superboy into another pillar. Kid Flash sped towards the monster to try an attack, but was swatted away like a bug.

"Legend Zwei-Sword!" called out Black Legend Ranger as he took out a rectangular sword with a bronze hilt before charging toward Blockbuster while using the Legend Zwei-Sword to slash his chest. Black Legend Ranger stopped to see not even a scratch on Blockbuster before the brute backhanded the 7th/8th Next Legend Ranger into Kid Flash, who skidded toward Robin while Black Legend Ranger destroyed a pillar with his back. Finally noticing the pillars, Robin tapped into his ear communicator.

"If we could destroy the pillars, the whole place would come down on Blockbuster." informed Robin as Kid Flash and Aqualad nod before the former rushed toward Blockbuster and ripped the remaining skin off his face.

"Ha! Got your nose!" taunted Kid Flash. This enraged the beast long enough for Aqualad to start working on the other pillars, while Kid Flash tricked Blockbuster into breaking the rest. Getting what the plan is, Black Legend Ranger swapped weapons and used the Legend Fan's energy waves to push Blockbuster into the middle of the room, where Robin drew a large "X" with chalk. Drenching the area with water, Aqualad stepped back as Superboy knocked the brute into location. Aqualad then electrocuted Blockbuster, stunning him long enough for the teens to huddle together as Robin's explosive batarangs blew up the rest of the pillars and the joints at the ceiling.

 **~End Theme~**

"I'll orb us out of here!" assured Black Legend Ranger as he raised his arms before purple, black and blue orbs gathered around the teens in a sphere before the rubble collapsed. The sphere disappeared as the building collapsed completely. The sphere re-appeared in front of the rubble as the orbs died down, revealing the teens breathing heavily, mostly Black Legend Ranger after using more energy to orb 5 people.

"We...we won." panted Black Legend Ranger while leaning down.

"Was there ever...any doubt?" asked Robin, giving a high five to Kid Flash, and leaving the two cringing in pain. Aqualad approached Black Legend Ranger and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Aqualad concerned. Black Legend Ranger nodded before standing up straight.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted from the energy I put into the orb." answered Black Legend Ranger. Superboy simply looked up, presented with a view of a clear, starry sky. Hanging overhead was a beautiful full moon.

"See? The moon." pointed out Kid Flash as Superboy smiled, happy to finally be outside and to finally be free. And then a tall well-built man in a blue bodysuit, with red boots, a gold belt, a red cape; wearing a triangular shield on his chest with an S flew toward them.

"Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" exclaimed Kid Flash. Immediately afterwards, the rest of the Justice League arrived.

"This is bad." gulped Robin as Aqualad and Kid Flash had the same expression while Superboy and Black Legend Ranger are nervous, the latter more since he never heard of these people and doesn't want to do anything misunderstood.

"Is it too late to let that ugly guy kill us?" asked Robin, seeing the look in Batman's eyes. Batman wears a black/grey bat themed costume with a black bat insignia on his chest. No one could answer though, as the Leaguers landed in front of them, Superman in the lead; before anyone could stop him, Superboy met him halfway between the two groups. Superman looked down at the clone, his head tilted in confusion. Taking a deep breath, Superboy lifted the ripped front of his solar-suit, showing the S symbol as several Justice League members gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman. Kid Flash rushed up to stand next to Superboy, the others right behind him.

"He's not an 'it'." glared Black Legend Ranger.

"I'm Superman's clone." announced Superboy proudly; now, nearly every Leaguer was shocked. Superman's eyes were the widest, but he soon recovered, his expression thoughtful; Batman, on the other hand, gave the proteges a hard stare.

"Start talking." demanded Batman. Gulping nervously, Black Legend Ranger tiptoed back until he hit something metallic and tall.

"You too, black-wearing stranger." informed a robotic voice behind him, making him gulp more nervously.

 **(One hour later)**

An hour later, after going through and obsessing over every tiny detail, the adult Leaguers were standing around talking among themselves discussing what to do with their proteges whilst Blockbuster was being carted off. Superboy stood with the four teens and turned around and glanced nervously at Superman. Martian Manhunter (a green humanoid red-eyed alien wearing a blue costume) caught the look and motioned to the clone. Superboy's expression turned slightly hopeful when Superman turned and began to talk to him.

"We'll eh, we'll figure something out for League, will eh… I mean for now, I better sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He turned and flew off leaving an enraged Superboy.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels, but let's get one thing clear." said Batman as he walked up with Flash (a man wearing the red version of Kid Flash's suit, except it covers his hair) and Aquaman(a blond bearded man wearing a orange/green scale suit).

"You should have called." said Flash butting in. Batman gave him a mild-glare then turned back.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." confirmed Batman.

"HEY! (stomps to Batman) That doesn't sound like a thank you for your _own_ protege. If it hadn't been for these guys, and myself, you would've had to deal with a mind-controlled clone that would've looked _exactly_ like Superman in his current age and had an identity crisis in your hands, which would cause you to make Superman an _enemy_ of the Justice League. Not to mention we ran into one of your possibly part-time members, Guardian, who turned out to be mind-controlled as well. (some League members gasp) So you _better_ apologize to your proteges and thank them for risking their lives to prevent said identity crisis, instead of scolding them." glared Black Legend Ranger at Batman while all of the League members and proteges (not including Superboy or Batman) gasp at this. _No one_ has ever stood up to Batman besides the villains before, but to see this new guy not just stand up for the proteges but _also_ withstand the famous Bat-glare is an almost-impossible task. The proteges gave determined glares while gathering together with Black Legend Ranger.

"I am sorry, but Black Legend Ranger is right." agreed Aqualad.

"Aqualad, stand down." ordered Aquaman.

"Apologies my king but no. (Aquaman's eyes narrowed) We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful, important." informed Aqualad.

"We need to rise out of your shadows. Show the world we're not hiding and let us be taken seriously for once." added Robin.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" paused Flash.

"Five of us, (motions to Superboy and Black Legend Ranger) And it's not." interrupted Kid Flash

"We're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" asked Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." said Superboy as he moved forward with the others and faced the Justice League ready to make good of Superboy's ultimatum.

"And you can't order either me or Superboy around since we're not proteges or sons of any of the Justice League members." added Black Legend Ranger.

"Genetically, Superboy _is_ Superman's son. (Black Legend Ranger glares at him from under his helmet) Not the point." corrected Kid Flash. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Give me three days." ordered Batman as the teen heroes nod.

"I'll let Superboy stay at the Fortress of Solitude during the meantime." assured Superman as Superboy smiles at him. Black Legend Ranger nervously chuckled before scratching the back of his helmet sheepishly.

"Something wrong, Black Legend Ranger?" asked Aqualad as the entire League looks at the 7th/8th Next Legend Ranger, making him more nervous.

"Um, the truth is... I don't have a place to stay. My, um, acquaintance didn't give me the chance to find one." answered Black Legend Ranger sheepishly. Batman motioned for Martian Manhunter to approach him.

"Black Legend Ranger, just to be sure that you're not lying, I'll have Martian Manhunter read your mind so the League can know your origins. And don't worry, he won't find anything personal you know." assured Batman as Black Legend Ranger nervously nodded before Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed, signaling that he's reading Black Legend Ranger's mind. After a few moments, Martian Manhunter stopped and widened his eyes in surprise.

"He's telling the truth, Batman. More than we thought." stated Martian Manhunter before Zatara (A League member with black hair and a mustache, wearing a black tuxedo and top hat) approached them.

"If it's no trouble to you, Black Legend Ranger, you can stay with me for the time being." assured Zatara.

"Really, but why?" asked Black Legend Ranger surprised.

"Because I can sense you have magic potential within you. I'm not only offering you a place to stay for the time being, but also for the opportunity to become a better magic-user than you are now." answered Zatara honestly, surprising Black Legend Ranger even further.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down." promised Black Legend Ranger while putting a hand over his heart and bowing.

 **(Three Days Later)**

The three teens were taken home with Superboy going to the Fortress of Solitude and being welcomed by Superman himself. While there, he decided on a superhero outfit and got some of his own clothes and accessories. A pair of strengthened combat boots, combat pants and a black t-shirt with a red S symbol. All of the clothes were incredibly tough and could be easily replaced. Meanwhile, Josh was taken to Zatara's place after de-morphing, revealing his identity to Zatara and his daughter, Zatanna, who Josh treated as a sister. During his time there, Zatara bought him new clothes and accessories, even though Josh mostly wears the wardrobe he had because it was the only thing he had from his universe. Josh also learned a few spells there for his Mystic Force Ranger suits and his Red, Silver and Black Next Legend Ranger suits. Zatara suggested coming up with an alias so people would know that the Power Rangers here are the same person, similar to Ben's aliens back in his universe. When Josh told a few of Ben's adventures to Zatanna, she came up with Josh's alias; Omni-Ranger, because he can morph into every male ranger in the Omniverse. Josh also went to the nearby library to find out as much info about this universe as he can. After three days, they were anxious to know their fate.

 **(Mount Justice)**

Mount Justice was a hollowed out mountain in Rhode Island and it was actually a secret base for the Justice League, much of it rivaled the technology on the Watchtower. The five teens in civilian garb watched at the various Leaguers moved around carrying in equipment and supplies before Batman began talking. Robin of course wore dark shades to help hide his identity.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. (motions to a red robot with a blue cape and a beautiful slim blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket, black one-piece outfit and fishnet stockings and combat boots) Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor whilst Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." explained Batman.

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes but covert." responded Batman.

"Makes sense." agreed Josh.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." said Superman.

"There's a reason we still have these big targets on our chest." said Flash, motioning to his lightning symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." informed Aquaman.

"The six of you will be that team." nodded Batman.

"Cool. Wait six?" asked Robin confused. Batman nodded and pointed with his eyes behind them. They turned around to see another Martian, she looked to be female and looked to be an exact copy of a human female save for her green skin and she has red hair and brown eyes. She wore a red x-shaped harness on a white shirt, blue boots, a short blue cape, blue gloves and a blue skirt that ended just above her knees.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." introduced Batman.

"Hi." said Miss Martian shyly.

"(whispers) Liking this gig even more and more. (normal tone) Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad – it's okay if you forget their names." flirted Kid Flash before feeling a gun on the back of his head, courtesy of Josh and the pirate-themed blaster called the Legacy Blaster.

"KF, did you, by any chance, forget to include two people who are also in the group?" asked Josh nonchalantly, as if Kid Flash doesn't have a gun pointed to his head.

"Oh yeah, I did! The other raven-haired boy is Superboy and the guy with the gun pointed to my head is Black Legend Ranger." paled Kid Flash while looking at the gun nervously. Josh looked at him and shrugged before de-materializing the gun as he politely bowed to Miss Martian.

"Excuse my friend's flirty behavior. And Black Legend Ranger is only one of my names depending on the suit I wear. My true hero name is Omni-Ranger at your service." politely introduced Josh. Miss Martian giggled before her top clothes turned into a black leather vest with a green/grey striped shirt underneath.

"I like your T-shirt." complimented Miss Martian as Josh smiled in response before the group gathered.

"Today is the day." smiled Aqualad.

 **(Unknown location)**

The hidden figures that controlled Cadmus weren't happy, with Guardian in charge paving away for a kinder, gentler Cadmus, it had lost its usefulness especially with the weapon Superboy gone.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-Gnomes?" asked one figure.

"We have subtle means of control. We should focus more on those teens." answered another one.

"Never in all my life have I seen such an ability, to summon weapons out of thin air." awed a different male voice as a few security cameras show images of Black Legend Ranger using the Legend Fan, Legend Zwei-Sword, or Legend Burst Cannon.

"It appears that this Black Legend Ranger can summon them by calling out the name of the weapon in choice. A weakness though, would be gagging him to prevent him from summoning weapons if he didn't wear a helmet." observed a female figure.

"Not to mention, (images switch to Black Legend Ranger orbing the teens out and chanting a spell to levitate himself and Superboy) Black Legend Ranger can also use magic, and the camera caught him saying that the suit slightly re-writes his DNA to match a witch's, and unfortunately, it also caught Kid Flash's reaction to him saying that making him think that he was a girl. I agree with Black Legend Ranger though, about the 'witches are girls only' rumor." commented a male child figure.

"And as for the other children?" asked the first figure.

"We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work… that's a dark twist." commented a figure.

"Yes. But one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful, eventually… everyone sees the Light." said the group leader.

 **Omarnosian10: Alright, what do I need to explain?**

 **Wally: First off, you should explain about the Power Rangers Of The Next Legend.**

 **Josh: I'll explain with the summary from the Legend Start Up Wiki.** **There's an ancient prophecy...** **"Every generation, a slayer is born. One teen in all the world will stand alone against the vampires, demons and the forces of evil..."** **However, this Slayer is a Power Ranger and has a team to fight alongside him.** **Five very different teenagers share a link to ancient spirits who were once powerful warriors. They are the Legend Power Rangers!** **A Slayer, a video-photographer, a skater, an actress and an archer must work together to combat the evil Twilight, who send attacks from the Dark Void.**

 **Dick: Whoa, that's deep.**

 **Wally: True dat!**

 **Connor: Wait! The summary says five teens, but Black Legend Ranger's title is the 7th/8th Next Legend Ranger. How does the summary explain that?**

 **Josh: Let me explain. The summaries never include 6th Rangers, Extra Rangers or Rangers that weren't part of the core team consisting of three.**

 **Omarnosian10: As for why Black Legend Ranger is titled 7th/8th, I'll give you some background info. Juliana "Jules" Sanchez was the original Violet Legend Ranger, a 7th Ranger and Keeper of the Spirit of Darkness. Refined and clever, Jules was a valuable asset to the team. However, since the day she first morphed, she had been harboring a secret. Whenever she'd use her Ranger Powers, she'd suffer from side effects soon after de-morphing.** **The secret was later revealed to be that Jules was not meant to be a Ranger. She was only able to bound with the Spirit of Darkness because of her will and power as a potential Slayer. She died to stop Slade from destroying the world.** **However, it was made clear that Julianna was not dead. Her spirit led the Rangers to Christopher "Chris" Paige, the true 7th Ranger. Afterwards, her soul was taken by Slade and revitalized bringing her back to life. From there, Slade used her energy as a potential Slayer to power up his plant of Homunculus.** **The Rangers saved her and she ended up awakening her Slayer powers to help the Earth fight back in the final battle.**

 **Megan: That's interesting, and a little sad.**

 **Dick: Now I get it! Since Chris was a replacement for Jules, but had a different Ranger color, he qualified as both a 7th and 8th Ranger.**

 **Omarnosian10: Thank you!**

 **Wally: So does that also mean that Gem and Gemma, the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers, count at 6th and 7th since they both joined the core team at the same time?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yep! And by the way, the Legacy Blaster is from Zania330's story, Power Rangers Pirate Legacy, Ultimate Samurai Mode is a custom mode I made that only the Green Samurai Ranger from Ninja Storm can do, and finally, if you're worried about who Superboy and Kid Flash are going to be paired up with, leave it to me! Until next time!**


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

 **Megan: Sorry that this is a month late.**

 **Dick: And you might notice a few similarities in this chapter.**

 **Connor: And you'll love the ending.**

 **Omarnosian10: Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

 **(Mount Justice)**

"So which civilian name do you want?" asked Josh to Superboy while walking down the hallway in their civilian clothes. Currently, they're discussing Superboy's civilian identity since almost the entire team has them. _Almost_ being the keyword. Josh went down the list of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' identities.

"None of those 4 will work for me. Zack, Billy and Tommy are too common, and Jason doesn't stick well enough." answered Superboy sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll find a name for you." assured Josh before they met up with Miss Martian and Aqualad, both in their civilian clothing.

"Where's Robin and Kid Flash?" asked Superboy.

 _ **Recognized, Robin, B-01. Kid Flash, B-03**_

"Right here." answered Josh as Kid Flash and Robin came out of the Zeta-Tube in civilian clothing, with Robin wearing shades.

"Did you ask him?" inquired Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash excitedly.

"He's arriving now." answered Aqualad while jerking his thumb toward the screen.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" smiled Kid Flash as he zoomed toward the hidden entrance with the rest of the group following close behind. Upon exiting the cave, they were greeted by a gust of wind as the aerokinetic android hero descended to the ground in front of them.

"Red Tornado!" chuckled Kid Flash.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" asked Red Tornado.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." explained Aqualad.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibilities." informed Red Tornado.

"But its been over a week! Nothing-" paused Robin as Red Tornado held up his hand, effectively silencing the Boy Wonder.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others' company." suggested Red Tornado.

"This team is not a social club." argued Aqualad.

"You're right, Aqualad. But if we're going to be a team, we need to get to know each other in order to work together effectively." nodded Josh.

"Socializing is important in building a team." agreed Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian and Omni-Ranger are correct. Perhaps you all can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." suggested Red Tornado before he walked into said cave.

"Keep busy." muttered Kid Flash sarcastically.

"Does he think we're falling for this?!" asked Robin as Josh rolled his eyes, but for a different reason.

"Oh! I'll find out!" said Miss Martian as she tried to read his mind.

"I didn't know you could read the thoughts of androids." said Robin in surprise. Hearing that, Miss Martian stopped what she was doing and lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh. I forgot, he's inorganic. I can't read his mind." sighed Miss Martian.

"Just because someone's inorganic doesn't mean you can't read his/her mind. Take it from me, since I studied most species from my universe." advised Josh before the others (minus Superboy) look at him shocked.

"You're from a different universe? (Josh nods) I thought you were an alien when you told us you came from another world." admitted Kid Flash as Robin and Aqualad nod in agreement.

"So you're actually a meta-human?" asked Robin.

"Kind of. My powers aren't genetic _or_ magic. It's complicated." answered Josh sheepishly before the others nod, deciding to drop the subject.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." muttered Aqualad sadly.

"Well, the three of us live here. (gestures to Josh and Superboy) We wouldn't mind playing tour guides." smiled Miss Martian.

"Don't look at us." threatened Superboy while crossing his arms.

"We won't, a private tour sounds much better." flirted Kid Flash while getting closer to Miss Martian until Josh took out the Legacy Blaster and shot rapidly on the ground between them before Kid Flash yelped and jumped back.

"She didn't say private, you moron!" warned Josh as Kid Flash nodded frantically.

"(giggles) Ok, then I'll be the tour guide! This is the front door." showed Miss Martian as she walked through and inside the cave.

 **(One hour later)**

"This would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain." announced Miss Martian as they walked out of the cave and onto a platform that was used when vehicles entered the facility.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." mentioned Kid Flash as they walked back inside. Stopping at a staircase that led further into the cave Superboy decided to be productive.

"Why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." answered Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." commented Superboy sarcastically.

"Obviously it was temporary until the Watchtower was finished, then if any villains attacked the hall, it wouldn't matter and they could be there in an instant via Zeta-Tubes. Plus they wouldn't think of attacking a place that they know that we know about. It's like Rook's Proto-TRUK, hiding in plain sight. (sniffs the air) Why do I smell smoke?" asked Josh.

"Oh my cookies!" squealed Miss Martianmas she floated into the air and towards the kitchen. As everyone else arrived they were greeted with a silver plate of charred cookies.

"I was trying out Grandma Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of… never mind." sighed Miss Martian before Josh put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great, kid flirt doesn't seem to mind." commented Josh before everyone turned to Kid Flash who was currently shoving an over burnt cookie into his mouth. Kid Flash continued to chew until he realized that everyone was staring.

"What? I have a serious metabolism!" snapped Kid Flash.

"I'll make more?" asked Miss Martian uncertain if he was serious.

"It was sweet of you to make any." smiled Aqualad.

"Thanks, Aqualad." thanked Miss Martian.

"Please, we are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm or better yet, my friends call me Kaldur." introduced Aqualad.

"Name's Joshua Martinez, but I mostly preferred to be called Josh." introduced Josh while taking out an hourglass badge and typed something on it.

"And I'm Wally. (Shoves a cookie into his mouth.) See, I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there, Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." glared Wally at Robin along with almost everyone else.

"His name's Dick Grayson." deadpanned Josh while showing various holographic middle school photos of Robin without his mask, shades or costume on his Plumber Badge. Wally spit out a cookie at a random direction before the others gawked at him before Dick took off his shades and angrily put them in his hoodie pocket.

"How'd you find out?" asked Dick in defeat as Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You mostly do patrol on Gotham and I searched recent middle school pictures until I found the ones with your face completely revealed. Seriously? The only thing your mask covers is your eyes, and you expect _that_ to protect your secret identity?" deadpanned Josh with his arms crossed.

"Well, it worked for the past 4 years, so I don't see the problem." shrugged Dick.

" _Seriously?!_ (Dick nods) How _clueless_ are the people in this universe?!" face-palmed Josh before he put his Plumber Badge away.

"HEY! We're not clueless!" snapped Wally.

"Really? Well, do you know who Superman is, since he doesn't wear anything to hide his face?" asked Josh. Wally opened his mouth to say something, but looked down and quickly closed it in defeat.

"Well my name's no secret, its M'gaan M'orse, but you can call me Megan Morse. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." greeted Megan. Superboy sighed lightly and turned to leave the room; on his way out he felt a small nudge in his mind.

 _"Don't worry Superboy; we'll get you an Earth name too."_ assured Megan.

"Get outta my head!" yelled Superboy angrily.

 _"What's wrong? Everybody on Mars communicates telepathically."_ asked Megan concerned.

"M'gaan stop! Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." warned Kaldur.

"Plus Cadmus' psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." added Dick as he puts his shades back on.

"I didn't mean to-" paused Megan.

"Just stay out!" growled Superboy before a few minutes of silence took hold.

"Oh I know what we can do! Follow me." smiled Megan as everyone went to follow except Superboy who chose to sit on the couch. Josh saw this and stayed behind for a moment.

"You coming?" asked Josh as Superboy grunted before following him.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." Megan said as they walked into the hangar where a giant red sphere shaped object laid.

"Cute, not aerodynamic but, cute." said Wally as Megan giggled slightly.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." assured Megan before she waved her hand in the air causing the sphere to shift and melt growing wings and even a door, which opened with only another wave of the Martian teen's hands.

"You guys coming?" asked Megan. The others (except Josh) gawked as they slowly walked in to the ship and they were surprised with how roomy it was.

 **(Martian Bio-Ship)**

It was an empty room with windows on each side. Suddenly chairs melted up from the floor along with a control console in front of the main chair. As they sat, flesh like straps melted around them.

"Cool!" commented Wally as he let the straps form around him.

"Not as roomy as the Legacy Galleon or Astro Mega Ship, but it's still impressive." commented Josh.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." said Megan as the doors opened per her request. The Martian Bio-Ship took off at full speeds.

"WOO-HOO!" cried Wally while waving his arms around before the ship slowed down.

"Incredible!" commented Robin as Josh nods.

"M'gaan, would you mind demonstrating your shape-shifting abilities?" asked Kaldur curiously as the boys look at Megan.

"No problem. Um, (looks at Josh) while I was, um, communicating mentally, I caught a few glimpses of some people wearing spandex like the Black Legend Ranger my uncle told me about. Do you mind if I try one?" asked Megan shyly, surprising Josh momentarily until he shrugged.

"Sure, as long as it isn't black. (points at Wally) He might mistaken it for skin-tight leather." answered Josh.

"HEY!" complained Wally as the guys chuckled at this reaction. Megan set the ship on auto-pilot before standing up and transforming her clothes. Instead of her civilian clothing, she is wearing a black jumpsuit with a white pirate-like symbol on the chest area, a pink coat with gold highlights over it, white gloves, pink boots and a pink skirt. But she's not done yet. Her hair wrapped around her head before turning into a pink pirate-themed helmet with a heart-like visor and the logo on the forehead area.

"Wow, pink looks good on you." complimented Wally before the other guys nodded impressed.

"So, do you know what the name of the suit is?" asked Dick before Megan shook her head.

"She's the Pirate Legacy Pink Ranger." answered Josh for Megan.

"Pirate Legacy? Why would there be a Ranger team based on Pirates?" asked Superboy as Josh shrugged.

"Wait! Is that one of the Ranger suits you can morph into?" asked Wally while covering his mouth.

"Thankfully, no. I can't morph into any of the Pink Rangers since all of them are girls, like most of the Yellow Rangers, few of the Blue Rangers, most of the Violet Rangers, few Silver Rangers, some White Rangers, the list goes on and on." answered Josh relieved.

"Then how did Megan get the Pink Ranger image?" asked Dick curiously.

"When I got my powers, I also received memories of the past male Rangers, including the encounters with the female Rangers." answered Josh.

 _"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates."_ informed Red Tornado through the ship's communicators.

"Received, adjusting course." assured Megan before transforming back to her civilian clothes.

"Let's just find the cause of the alert and get out of here." grunted Superboy.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." said Josh as he pointed out the left window where a giant tornado was headed towards the ship. Catching the ship in its winds, it pulled them to the ground causing an emergency landing.

 **(Power Plant)**

The heroes immediately jumped out to face the giant cyclone in front of them.

"Dick, are Tornados common in New England?" asked Kaldur but looked around to find that Dick was already running towards the factory. The others ran in after him to find that Dick had been thrown against a wall by something. That something was a giant man wearing some sort of red and blue armor with a single scarf tied around its neck. Blue glowing tubes extended from his back into his arms and his eyes were a sinister blue.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy before cracking his knuckles.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays rough!" warned Dick before standing up straight.

"My apologies. You may call me, Mr. Twister!" introduced Twister before summoning two tornadoes from his gauntlets and firing them at the ground in front of the teens, slightly pushing them back and covering them from Twister's sight.

"Time to fight Red Wind with Red Wind!" quipped Josh, using the Tetramand Princess' last name as the others look at him confused before a small gold/silver mechanical tiki-head formed in his hand while a card with a Red Ranger formed in his other hand.

"It's Morphing Time! (opens the tiki head before inserting the card in it.) Go Go Megaforce!" cried Josh before closing the tiki-head and thrusting it forward.

 **~Megaforce: Red Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The current background is the daytime sky. Josh raised his arms by the sides as his Ranger suit from neck-down formed before he jumps and rolls backwards in mid-air as a red dragon silhouette flew behind him. Josh landed as the dragon appeared to bite his head, only to form his helmet.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers Megaforce Theme~**

Josh's current Ranger suit is red with gold highlights, white spandex pants, white gloves and red boots. His helmet has a black dragon silhouette on the sides and a small silver plate under the visor resembling a closed human mouth.

"Fury of the Dragon, (the symbol on his chest shines momentarily) Megaforce Red!" called out Red Megaforce Ranger before a red dragon tail sword appeared in his hand.

"Dragon Sword!" called out Red Megaforce Ranger before Twister merges his tornadoes and direct them at Red Megaforce Ranger, who uses the Dragon Sword's flat side to block it.

"Your puny sword is no match for my twin twister fusion." gloated Twister as Red Megaforce Ranger gets pushed back until Dick threw an explosive bird-a-rang at Twister, who stopped his tornado blast before flicking the projectile away.

"Thanks Robin. (took out a card from his belt buckle) Now it's _my_ turn." smirked Red Megaforce Ranger from under his helmet as he also took out his Gosei Morpher before he put the new card into the morpher and closed it.

 _ **Twistornado Card, Activate!**_

"Who said that?!" yelled Wally while looking around in confusion before a red tornado similar to Twister's came from the Gosei Morpher and pushed Twister into a wall.

"You think you have control over the red wind? I am the superior red wind-master here!" gloated Twister before he unleashed an enormous tornado colliding with the Twistornado and eventually overpowered it sending Red Megaforce Ranger across the room and outside the factory. Wally shared a look with Kaldur and Megan before pulling a pair of red goggles out of his pocket and slipping them on. He ran towards Twister and through his vortex at a Kineceleran's speed and attempted to drop kick the android but it proved useless as Twister was unaffected by the attack and simply used his power over wind to spin Wally around and send him behind Twister and outside the factory. Twister wasted no time before sending a giant gust of red wind to knock both Kaldur and Megan off their feet and into wall behind them. Superboy roared before charging at Twister, who simply flicked mid-air as a burst of red wind sent Superboy across the room.

 **~End Theme~**

"GO GALACTIC!" cried a familiar voice before someone entered the factory, drawing attention from the combatants so they can take in the arrival's appearance. The arms and legs along with the torso was covered in green. The chest was white with a black triangulated line from one side to the next. His gloves and boots were white with the same black triangulated design going around the edge of said boots and gloves. The Helmet he wore was green in color with the depiction of a red eyed condor with a silver beak opened to reveal a black visor over the eyes, and under the beak is a mouth guard similar to Megaforce Red.

"Jo-, I mean, Omni-Ranger, is that you?" asked Megan before standing up, along with Kaldur as the green clad figure looked toward them and nodded.

"In this suit, call me Green Lost Galaxy Ranger." answered Green Lost Galaxy Ranger before he unsheathed a sword with a golden tip.

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Theme~**

"A costume change won't make a difference." said Twister as he fired a tornado at Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, who kept the Quasar Saber pointed forward. Green Lost Galaxy Ranger swung the Quasar Saber against the tornado as it split in half and shot away from him.

"He cut the tornado like a knife through butter." gawked Wally before the split tornadoes turned green and went toward Green Lost Galaxy Ranger and surrounded his Quasar Saber as he held it with both hands. The Quasar Saber flashed green as it absorbed the split tornadoes.

"Quasar Saber, Typhoon Slash!" cried Green Lost Galaxy Ranger as he swung his sword forward as a green energy wave came out of it and spun towards Twister. Twister's lower body became surrounded in a red tornado as the energy slash spun away from Twister, following the rotation of the wind and spinning towards Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, who took the attack and got sent to a wall.

"Is this what I'm greeted with? Children and a swordsman? I was prepared to fight a super hero." gloated Twister while dispelling his tornado as Dick was the last one standing with an explosive Bird-a-rang clenched in his hand behind his back.

"We're not children!" yelled Dick as he threw the projectile along with others in which Twister deflected easily with only one landing on his armor.

"Objectively you are. Without super vision I find your presence here disturbing." insulted Twister as he flicked the projectile stuck to his armor away before it exploded.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed but let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!" grinned Dick as he and Kaldur charge at Twister only to get blasted away by a few wind spheres. Superboy leapt towards Twister from behind before Twister turned around and sent a tornado to Superboy's gut. Using the distraction, Green Lost Galaxy Ranger swung his sword and slashed Twister's back as sparks emitted from the clash. Twister kicked Green Lost Galaxy Ranger in the gut before swirling and sending a large wind sphere towards the condor-themed Ranger, sending him against a wall.

 **~End Theme~**

"Oh yes, that was quite turbing, thank you." thanked Twister sarcastically. Wally sat up from his position on the ground outside, as he got to his feet he noticed Mr. Twister leaving the scene. He sped in front of Twister and stood in his path.

"What did you do to my team?" threatened Wally.

"Embarrassed them largely!" laughed Twister as he sent a red tornado at Wally picking him up and sending him into the wall of the factory. Just before he made contact he was suddenly stopped in mid-air by an unknown force.

"I got you Wally!" announced Megan with her hand in the air gently placing him down.

"I was sure you would know your own limitations!" yelled Twister as he rose into the air slowly while his lower body is surrounded by a red tornado.

"Read his mind, find a weakness!" ordered Green Lost Galaxy Ranger.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" asked Megan confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" shouted Dick as Megan nodded and looked over to Mr. Twister.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing! He _l_ lo Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, he's inorganic, an android, and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" asked Megan smugly.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" announced Kaldur.

"After saying we would be tested!" added Dick

"This game is _so_ over!" smirked Wally.

 _'I don't know. His fighting style is different from the videos I watched, but his powers and description_ do _match.'_ mentally debated Green Lost Galaxy Ranger before the group started walking over to where Twister was floating.

"We know who you are and what you want." chuckled Wally.

"So let's end this." declared Kaldur.

"Consider it ended." nodded Twister before he reeled back and unleashed two twin cyclones into the air creating a massive storm cloud above him.

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" shouted Kaldur while pointing at Twister. Suddenly lighting began to crackle in Twister's storm cloud.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally uncertainly.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." chuckled Twister as he sent a bolt of lightning into the ground in front of the heroes knocking them backwards. Superboy recovered quickly as he threw his jacket off before charging at Twister as the android responded by sending lightning at the clone's chest sending him away. Green Lost Galaxy Ranger stood in front of the group as a black/crimson Hercules Beetle themed mechanical wristband formed on his left wrist.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" cried Green Lost Galaxy Ranger while making a series of hand motions before his suit changed. It appears to be a crimson red version of Green Samurai Ranger's, but with a few differences. His helmet looks like it's smiling (in my opinion at least) and appears to be retractable. The logo on his chest appears to be a Hercules Beetle's horns. The gold armor is now knee-pads, shoulder guards, belt and wrist-guards. Twister sent lightning toward Crimson Thunder Ranger before he raised his hand, absorbing the lightning with his hand.

"POWER OF THUNDER!" cried Crimson Thunder Ranger as he re-directed the lightning (now crimson-colored) away from the group.

"That's impressive; I suppose one of you has to be." commented Twister as he sent a enormous cyclone that picked up Crimson Thunder Ranger and launched him into the air where Twister sent lightning into his chest pushing him into the ground from eighty feet up. Megan realized everyone was down and that they couldn't win but, they could at least survive. Using her telepathy she called the Bio-Ship to appear right between them and Twister who was about to unleash his full power but, stopped when he lost sight of them. As the Bio-Ship was in camouflage mode, it blended in with its surroundings without the heroes in the picture of course.

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power but, playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed and if you stand in my way again, I will show no mercy!" exclaimed Twister as he turned around and flew away after giving the proper warning.

"What happened?" asked Wally sitting up.

"I placed the Bio-Ship in front of us." answered Megan. Superboy smashed his fist into a boulder next to him.

"And that's supposed to make it right? (steps in front of Megan who was still on the ground) You tricked us into thinking that this guy was Red Tornado!" snarled Superboy.

"She didn't do it on purpose." said Kaldur.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." pointed out Dick.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here rookie." informed Wally.

CRACK!

The bone-breaking punch of Crimson Thunder Ranger has gotten everyone's attention as the first Crimson Ranger had his fist in Wally's gut, taking air out of the speedster's lunged.

"What the heck dude?!" gasped Wally as Crimson Thunder Ranger's visor retracted, giving everyone a clear view of his glare that sent chills on Wally's spine.

"Don't you _dare_ call Megan an inexperienced rookie, Kid Scum!" spat Crimson Thunder Ranger while taking out his fist as Wally nearly fell. Unnoticed by anyone, Megan's face was blushing Crimson. Not wanting to witness Crimson Thunder Ranger's wrath, Superboy leapt away with Wally zooming.

"Don't worry Megan, All you need is more training time. We've been at this longer than you have." said Dick, trying to be careful with his words as he followed.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." said Megan, lowering her head in shame and sadness.

"To be honest. I'm not sure we have a team." sighed Kaldur before he followed the others. Megan sighed before feeling a gloved hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see Crimson Thunder Ranger kneeling and giving her a sympathetic look.

"Megan, I know what you feel, being the new one in the group. When I was at a space military school, I felt like a sore thumb since there were so many aliens going there. But I had friends who helped me through it. They're half-human, so they and I are more alike. A few seniors there called us stuff, like rookies, inexperienced and a few other things. And just because you're new doesn't mean you don't have what it takes to be a heroine." advised Crimson Thunder Ranger, re-calling his time at Plumber Academy and befriending Alan, Manny, Helen and Pierce. Megan smiled and nodded before she and Crimson Thunder Ranger stood up, the latter closing his visor.

"Come on, we have a city to save." said Crimson Thunder Ranger.

 **(Happy Harbor Docks)**

Back in the town, people ran for cover, screaming at the top of their lungs. Several tornadoes ripped through town, even sweeping up boats from the docks and sending them flying, landing all over the area. Building collapsed as the twisters slammed into them.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." said Twister.

"You've got ours!" shouted a voice. Turning, Twister saw Wally rushing him.

"Full and undivided." finished Wally. Leaping into the air, Wally managed to land a kick to the chest of the wind-making android, knocking him back several feet, but seemingly doing nothing else.

"Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." insulted Twister with his hands up. Looking up, he saw Superboy dropping down toward him and dodged before the teen of steel could hit him. Bringing his hands back, Twister thrust them forward, sending two incredible gusts at the boys.

 **(Martian Bio-Ship)**

Flying back to the cave in her ship, Megan pleaded with Red Tornado to come and help the team.

"The team really needs your help." pleaded Megan.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still...It is an odd coincidence that this "Twister" shares my elemental abilities...And my immunity to telepathy." commented Tornado. Thinking for a second, M'gann slapped her head.

"He _l_ lo Megan." quipped Megan, before quickly shifting course toward where her teammates would be.

 **(Happy Harbor Docks)**

Twister lifted a boat out of the water and tossed it nose first into Superboy who fell back and was pinned to the ground for the time being. Kaldur and Dick jumped from the top of a warehouse and dodged around a tornado just to get close enough for Twister to blow them both into the water behind him.

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers Ninja Storm Theme~**

"Crimson Blaster!" called out Crimson Thunder Ranger taking out a crimson beetle themed blaster before firing at Twister, who used foot tornadoes as springs and barely managed to avoid the attacks. Superboy freed himself from the boat wreckage and leaped at Twister who summoned a tornado right under the boy of steel spinning him into the air and flinging him into the air and away from battle. Kaldur jumped out of the way as Superboy and a yacht flew at him from the battle field. As the Yacht landed on a house it caused the house to collapse in on itself with Superboy still inside. A discarded motor fell in front of Kaldur who picked it up and launched it at Twister. Twister caught the machine with a miniature tornado in the palms of his hands and tossed it at Crimson Thunder Ranger who ninja-streaked away from it. Wally and Dick had taken strategic cover behind a boat that had been tossed out of the water. Dick unraveled his utility belt and slung it over his shoulder and across his chest like an ammunition belt.

"You brought your utility belt?" asked Wally looking between him and the fight.

"First lesson Batman taught me, never leave the house without it." nodded Dick.

"Yea right after never go to the bathroom without it." joked Wally.

 _"Listen to me, all of you!"_ announced Megan as Kaldur stood from the ground where he was currently sitting injured.

"What did we tell you?" growled Superboy.

 _"I know and I know I messed up, but I am very clear on what we have to do now!"_ informed Megan.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Get back, everybody clear the area!" yelled a cop as he tried to move everyone away from the giant tornadoes tearing through the area. As civilians ran for their lives, Red Tornado flew overhead and towards the battle field.

"Hit the showers boys." spoke Red Tornado in his usual monotone as he landed in front of the heroes.

"I was hoping you could handle this but clearly, you cannot." insulted Red Tornado.

"But we have a plan now!" exclaimed Dick as Red Tornado ignored him.

"The subject is not up for debate." argued Red Tornado the others lowered their heads and moved out of the way so the real fight could begin.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" shouted Twister as Red Tornado showed no sign of emotion once again.

"This ends, here and now." stated Red Tornado as he put a hand behind him and summoned a tornado and directed it at Twister who dodged and countered with his own tornado. The two forces of nature clashed until Red Tornado's was defeated and Twister's tornado headed straight for the android hero. Red Tornado put a hand out and dispersed the wind.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." commented Red Tornado as he put two hands behind his back summoning another tornado this time launching large rocks at Twister who chuckled.

"No Tornado, We. Are. Not." argued Twister before he punched the ground letting immense amounts of steam block the attack. Twister summoned lightning and directed it at Tornado who dodged to the left. Unfortunately, this caused the lightning to hit a collapsed boat igniting the gas and causing an explosion that knocked Red Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android!" ordered Twister as he extended his hand to the collapsed Red Tornado and allowed wire like devices to extend from his finger tips and connect to the androids head.

"The reprogramming won't take long." informed Twister. Suddenly, Red Tornado's head shifted to that of Megan's.

"Longer than you might think." smiled Megan.

"No!" mumbled Twister as Megan pushed him back with telekinesis. Twister became trapped in a tornado which turned out to be Wally spinning at near supersonic speeds.

"Crimson Thunder Ranger, catch!" called out Dick and Kaldur as they threw him a birdarang and Water Bearer respectively. Crimson Thunder Ranger nodded as he caught the weapons before jumping towards Superboy, who cupped his hands before swinging up, throwing Crimson Thunder Ranger high above the tornado. Crimson Thunder Ranger stuck the birdarang into the Water Bearer like a grappling hook before holding it with both hands and swinging it into the tornado headfirst. Suddenly, tons of water began to surge around Crimson Thunder Ranger before taking the shape of a robin and became covered in crimson electricity.

"Stormbird Charge!" cried Crimson Thunder Ranger as the robin silhouette crashed into Twister and created a huge explosion. Wally stopped the tornado and zoomed away before it suddenly began raining around the area as steam covered the ground where the explosion occurred.

 **~End Theme~**

"Is Omni-Ranger okay?" asked Megan concerned before Crimson Thunder Ranger came out of the smoke, holding a pale, skinny man with brown hair by the collar.

"Found the driver." said Crimson Thunder Ranger as he threw the man carelessly to the ground.

"Foul, I call foul!" whined the man. Megan raised her arm and lifted a giant boulder up with her telekinesis and brought it down on the man's body.

"M'gaan no!" cried Wally.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but here on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" snapped Dick.

"Not even if they're robots?" asked Crimson Thunder Ranger mockingly.

"YEAH! Wait, what?!" cried Wally.

"You said you trust me!" smiled Megan as she lifted the boulder up to reveal a mess of crushed mechanical parts and wires.

"Megan can't read the minds of robots because they don't have one, mainly programming." explained Crimson Thunder Ranger as Megan nods in agreement. Wally picked up a mechanical eyeball and smiled.

"Cool, souvenir!" shouted Wally.

"We should have had more faith in you." said Kaldur as the others nodded.

"Yea, you rocked this mission… Get it? Rock?" laughed Wally.

"Ignore him. (slings an arm over Megan's shoulders) We're all just happy to have you on the team." complimented Crimson Thunder Ranger as Megan blushed, feeling toned muscle from the one-side hug since her teammate is a foot taller than her. Crimson Thunder Ranger looks down at her with his visor retracted while the team walks to the Bio-Ship.

"Told ya you have what it takes to be a heroine." smiled Crimson Thunder Ranger as Megan blushed brighter.

 **(Mount Justice)**

After Mister Twister had been defeated, members of the Justice League had arrived to assess the situation. They gathered the android's remains and shipped it to the Cave and the team had been debriefed by Batman and were then brought to a table, where the Twister armor and the android inside of it were being dissected by the Atom, a man wearing a blue/red suit with a molecule logo on the forehead (which kinda looks like a Galvanic Mechamorph design in Josh's opinion), and Red Tornado.

"Well, this is disturbing. (steps away from the remains) It would seem that this armor was not only based off Red Tornado's design, but also contained several methods of overriding another android's programming." informed Atom.

"And since the League only has one android member, (looks at Red Tornado) I guess that it was meant to take you out, or turn you against the League." suggested Josh.

"Agreed. It is fortunate that you were able to stop my would-be saboteur; the damage that I could have done would have been considerable." complimented Red Tornado.

"I'm just glad Galvanic Mechamorphs either don't exist in this universe or haven't been discovered yet, otherwise the damage would have been tenfold." commented Josh before getting confused/shocked looks from the others.

"What is a Galvanic Mechamorph?" asked Red Tornado before Josh took out his Plumber Badge and displayed several holographic images of black humanoids with varying color circuits.

"Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance. They have the ability to possess technology and enhance it to a higher level." explained Josh while putting away his Plumber Badge as the teens paled. If Twister ever got controlled by a Galvanic Mechamorph, they would've stood no chance against him. Batman narrowed his eyes towards Josh intrigued. A boy who possesses knowledge of almost every known species in his universe would make him a better member of this team.

"You all did well. By working together as a team, you were able to defeat Twister. Now, head home, all of you; as soon as the details come in, you'll be sent on a mission soon." explained Batman.

"Sweet! Our team's first mission!" fist-pumped Wally. As half the team headed to the teleporters to head home, Dick said something that had been on his mind for a while.

"I think our team needs a name; we need something that would fit a covert-ops group." informed Dick.

"How about T.O.Y.S? Team Of Young Superheroes." suggested Josh as the others shake their heads at the dumb acronym.

"What about just 'the Team'?" asked Superboy.

"He's got a point. If we're doing stealth stuff, we can't go advertising who we are; kinda defeats the purpose of being covert." informed Dick as Josh solemnly nodded.

"Any objections? (punches in the coordinates on the teleporter) No? Then I guess we are the Team." confirmed Kaldur.

"Could be worse. We could have been called the Junior Justice League." commented Wally.

"Yeah, or Young Justice; what kind of name is that?" laughed Dick before half of the team teleported out. Josh, Superboy and Megan began walking to their rooms.

"About before (looks away from Megan) I'm sorry." apologized Superboy. As they split to their rooms, M'gann had a huge smile on her face.

 **Josh: T.O.Y.S? Really?**

 **Omarnosian10: You're an OC.**

 **Connor: No OC Rangers?**

 **Omarnosian10: Most of the air elemental rangers are girls.**

 **Josh: So when are the girls for KF and SB are coming?**

 **Omarnosian10: One in a few chapters. The other is a bit longer.**

 **Megan: Will you tell us who the girls are?**

 **Omarnosian10: Nope, but I'll give you a hint. One is an OC while the other is part of an animated pairing. Until next time.**


	3. Drop Zone

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers!**

 **Megan: It's about time.**

 **Wally: It'd been like almost a year.**

 **Omarnosian10: Sorry.**

 **Dick: Is this story gonna be on hiatus like Remnant's Omni-Ranger?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yes.**

 **Connor: Until when?!**

 **Omarnosian10: Until one of my first 4 story finishes.**

 **Josh: How long is it gonna take?**

 **Omarnosian10: Given this rate... 3-4 months.**

 **Whole Team: _34 MONTHS?!_**

 **Omarnosian10: No! 3 _to_ 4 months.**

 **Whole Team: Phew!**

 **Omarnosian10: If that's all... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Drop Zone**

 **(Mount Justice)**

Josh, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian gathered in the Cave's briefing room, most of them excited to be getting their first mission. Waiting for them was Batman and Superman standing in front of a holographic map of an island.

"Isla Santa Prisca; this island is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid—a strength-enhancing drug that is called Venom. Infrared heat-signatures show that the factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." started Batman.

"That's where the Team comes in. It's a covert recon mission, and that's it; you go in, observe, and then report what you find." continued Superman.

"You won't be doing any fighting. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." finished Batman. Josh looked over to Miss Martian who seemed extremely nervous.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I do this kind of thing all the time." whispered Josh. Miss Martian smiled at him as they both turned to listen to Batman once more.

"So who's in charge?" asked Robin as Superman shared a look with Batman before turning back to the team.

"Work that out amongst your selves." ordered Batman.

 **(Martian Bio-ship)**

The Bio-Ship flew through the air at over Mach five as the entire team was gathered inside mentally preparing themselves for their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa-Prisca." announced Miss Martian as Josh thought of his Ranger suits and made a mental list of who he wanted to morph into first. He hadn't been on a strategic mission with stealth being a requirement much. Most of the time there were missions back home, he would just walk in and beat up the bad guys, it was that simple. Now however; he has to be careful with his morphs considering a bright light of any color may give away his location.

"Drop Zone A ready to deploy?" asked Josh. Aqualad stood up and pressed the symbol on his belt which caused his red Atlantean body armor to turn into a black variant.

"Ready!"

"Putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." announced Miss Martian as the ship disappeared from sight. A small hole in the ship opened up as it flew closer to the water, Aqualad leaped out of the hole in the ship and head first into the water. After a few minutes of silence Aqualad's voice came through the coms.

 _"Heat and motion sensors have been patched, data's now on a continuous loop, move in."_ informed Aqualad.

"Drop Zone B." announced Miss Martian as she stood from her seat and the control center melted back into the ship. She lifted her arm at the ceiling of the ship and long purple cables formed down from it. Robin and Kid Flash attached the lines to themselves.

"Let's go stealth." nodded Josh, slightly rephrasing his usual Pirate Legacy catchphrase. After they had been told that they would be doing a lot of missions that would require stealth, or at least be at night, Batman and Superman had presented the members of the Team with new outfits. For Josh, Superboy and Robin, their outfits looked the same, but were now made of a durable, self-repairing Kryptonian nanotech; Kid Flash's costume was made of the same material, but now had slightly thickened shoulder pads. Miss Martian said that she didn't need any of that. Kid Flash tapped the lightning-bolt icon on his chest, and the top his costume turned dark-gray, while his pants, gloves and boots turned black, save for the red lightning-bolts on his chest and the sides of his head. Robin didn't need any sort of stealth-tech; he'd learned how to disappear without it.

"How cool is this?" asked Kid Flash.

"Very impressive." smiled Miss Martian before morphing her white-and-blue outfit into a black bodysuit; the red X on her chest was joined by a red belt, and her blue cape became a darker shade, and had an added hood.

"Uh that works too! (turns to Superboy) Hey, Supey, it's not too late to put on the new stealth-tech!" smiled Kid Flash. Superboy crossed his arms over his chest.

"No capes, no tights… no offense." listed Superboy. When Superman had offered his clone an outfit like his, Superboy had declined. His outfit didn't really need the stealth-mode, since it was already black and dark-blue. Kid Flash shrugged and looked at Josh.

"What about you, Josh?" asked Kid Flash as everyone looked at the Omni-Ranger before Josh took out a mobile-like device which could be identified as a Morpher and a green figurine, similar to a certain suit Miss Martian tested out. Superboy is the only one who noticed, however.

"Isn't that-" paused Superboy as Josh stepped away from the group before he flipped open his morpher, and held out his key.

"Pirate Legacy! (inserts the key into the morpher) Rise Up!" called out Josh as he twisted his key, then held out his morpher in front of him.

 **~Pirate Legacy: Green Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The background changed to outer-space as a green X zoomed through Josh, showing his leotard before another came and formed his coat. Suddenly, a smaller green X and pirate logo appeared and flashed in front of Josh's face before it turned into his helmet.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

Josh is now wearing a suit similar to the one Miss Martian tried, except it's green, doesn't have a skirt, and the visor is shaped like an angular trapezoid.

"Green Legacy Pirate!" cried Green Pirate Ranger while bending down and rubbing his knees, gaining stares from his teammates.

 _"A Pirate Legacy Power Ranger I presume?"_ asked Aqualad curiously as Green Pirate Ranger nodded.

"No offense dude, but even though we're landing in a forest, I don't think green will work here." commented Kid Flash as Green Pirate Ranger chuckled before he clicked his belt buckle as it revolved and he took out a black figurine from it.

"You might want to step back. (teammates stepped back as he flips the figurine into a key) Legendary Ranger Mode: Aquitar; It's Morphing Time!" cried Green Pirate Ranger while twisting the key into his Morpher before a logo popped out of it and consumed him, showing his new suit. His current Ranger suit is primarily black and ninja-themed with a gold pentagram on his forehead. He has a sword on his back and a blaster on his left side. His visor is rectangle-shaped and he has a white V around his neck.

"What do you think?" asked Black Aquitar Ranger as Miss Martian blushed at the sight of his six-pack.

"It totally works for you." answered Miss Martian dreamily as Black Aquitar Ranger raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"The suit's cool and all, but what was the point of showing us that green pirate one?" asked Kid Flash curiously.

 _"If I recall correctly, didn't you possess the ability to morph from one Ranger to another by using a different Morpher during the Twister incident?"_ added Aqualad.

"There's a downside on morphing with an outside source if it's not the right team or color. If I do that, I lose the ability to morph for 24 hours after I de-morph. That's the good thing about Pirate Legacy. They're a team that use powers from their predecessors, kind of like me, except they're limited to one color each and are in the form of keys. (Kid Flash was about to ask) And before you say anything about my suit being black instead of green, that's because not all Ranger teams have the same colors. For example, do you remember the Lost Galaxy and Megaforce suits I used yesterday? (everyone nods) The Lost Galaxy team had a Green Ranger while the Megaforce team had a Black Ranger in his place. Sometimes a Ranger team has _both_ colors. The highest total for Rangers in a team is 12 colors." explained Black Aquitar Ranger, recalling a certain Zodiac-themed team before he connected a line to his belt. When the hole in the floor of the ship opened up, Miss Martian hopped through and floated to the ground followed by Black Aquitar Ranger, Kid Flash and Robin. After they had all landed and detached themselves, Superboy jumped down like the others. The only difference being that he didn't attach his line before jumping. As he landed from over a hundred feet up, he caused the ground to shake and massive crater to form.

"Knew I didn't need a line." chuckled Superboy as he climbed out of the crater.

"And yet causing a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert' part of the mission." growled Robin.

 _"What was that noise? Did a bomb go off?"_ asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, a bomb called Superboy." answered Robin, still glaring at the clone.

"Knock it off. We don't have time for that; yeah, we were lucky that no one heard that, so don't do it again, Superboy." ordered Black Aquitar Ranger. Both Superboy and Robin nodded, first at Black Aquitar Ranger, then at each other in an unspoken apology.

"Hey, why didn't either of you just levitate us down?" asked Kid Flash, looking at Black Aquitar Ranger and Miss Martian.

"Using my telekinesis on everyone would be really hard." explained Miss Martian.

"And the Aquitar Rangers specialize in ninjas, not minds." added Black Aquitar Ranger.

"What about the Black Legend Ranger you used when we first met? Couldn't you have used his Ranger key?" asked Kid Flash further.

"Next Legend was a team that formed _after_ Pirate Legacy, so his powers can't be formed into a Ranger key." answered Black Aquitar Ranger as Kid Flash awed in understanding.

 _"Now that that's settled, head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_ suggested Aqualad.

"Roger that!" replied Robin. The Team moved out, staying silent, which gave Black Aquitar Ranger some time to think. He was slightly worried; this was the Team's first official mission, and they still hadn't elected a leader. When Batman had said for them to work it out for themselves, Robin had began to smile; Black Aquitar Ranger thought he knew why—as the protege of Batman, who was seen by many as one of the leaders of the League from his research, Robin may have thought that that made him the leader of the Team. The only problem was that, both times Black Aquitar Ranger had worked with Robin, the Boy Wonder had never given orders; he had either remained silent or had taunted the bad guys. Black Aquitar Ranger also had reservations about the others as leader. Kid Flash was smart, but he was also impulsive and a wannabe Casanova; the only thing he was ever truly serious about was science. Superboy was just too angry; even if he wanted to be in charge, which he didn't, his plans would probably be along the lines of 'hit them until they stop trying to hit you' which resembles Appoplexians. Miss Martian was too timid for the most part, as well as fairly naive. Black Aquitar Ranger wasn't sure if that was because she hadn't been on Earth for very long, or if that was just how she was. Aqualad would be a good choice; he was disciplined and responsible. The only problem was that he (like Miss Martian) is inexperienced with the surface world. Black Aquitar Ranger thought that if the Team had to split up, Aqualad could be in command of one group, but he was unsure if he was willing to take command of the whole Team. As for himself, Black Aquitar Ranger isn't sure about the position. Even if he _wanted_ the job, he isn't sure if the Team will trust him enough due to his arrival being unexpected and his unknown powers. If anything, he's the _least_ likely to be leader. Sure he has lead a few Plumber groups back at the Academy, but one thing he learned there was that without trust, the group would fall apart quicker then a Citrakayah. A distant sound, made slightly louder thanks to his enhanced hearing, brought Black Aquitar Ranger back to the present.

"Did you hear that?" synced Black Aquitar Ranger and Superboy; the others froze.

"Uh, no. Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" asked Kid Flash.

"You do have great ears." complimented Miss Martian dreamily, staring at Black Aquitar Ranger.

"Well, now what do we do? Robin?" asked Kid Flash, but the Boy Wonder was nowhere to be found.

"I hate it when he does the ninja-thing." whined Kid Flash with his hands in the air.

"Superboy, Kid Flash, switch to infrared vision and see if we're being followed." ordered Black Aquitar Ranger as the mentioned teens nodded. Superboy's eyes glowed for a moment while Kid Flash pulled his specialized goggles over his eyes. The speedster pointed off to the right.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." warned Kid Flash. The incomplete Team took cover behind some rocks. Superboy pointed to the left.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." corrected Superboy.

"Huh, that's odd. One squad looks kind of ragtag, but the other looks way too organized and well-equipped. What's the deal—" commented Kid Flash. The sound of gunfire interrupted him; the two squads had opened fire on each other!

"Guess we don't need super-hearing now." chuckled Kid Flash.

"Let's go around them to avoid being spotted." ordered Black Aquitar Ranger.

"Sure, sure, as soon as I find Robin." assured Kid Flash dismissively. Before anyone could stop him, the speedster raced off.

"Dangit Kid!" shouted Black Aquitar Ranger before reverting to Green Pirate Ranger. Kid Flash tried to avoid the combat, but he slipped on a patch of mud and rolled down the hill, right between the two groups, who froze, uncertain what to do with a superhero's arrival. Kid Flash looked up to the eyes of a buff man wearing a black tank top and a white/black Mexican wrestler mask, also known as Bane.

"So much for the stealthy part." chuckled Kid Flash nervously.

 **~Battle Song: Pirate Legacy Opening by bluesoulhero~**

Bane scowled, then pointed his assault rifle at Kid Flash and fired; thankfully, he was fast enough to dodge the bullets, but found himself getting boxed in when Bane's men and the other squad added their own fire. Kid Flash knew it was only a matter of time before he got hit. Thankfully, Bane was stopped when Superboy jumped in and punched him. The criminal rolled with the blow, then used Superboy's own momentum to knock him down. Even so, Superboy was able to overpower Bane's leverage with brute strength and hurl him into a tree. Kid Flash was still dodging bullets when Robin jumped between two of his assailants and knocked them out with quick blows to the head.

"What is wrong with you guys!? (punches another man in the gut, then drives knee into his opponent's nose) What happened to covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?" demanded Robin.

"That's what you were doing!?" asked Kid Flash, even as he overwhelmed another man with a flurry of super-fast blows.

"Way to fill us in; we're not mind-readers, you know!" exclaimed Kid Flash before he turned his head, just as two men from the second squad, who were wearing black clothes and long, red coats, were hurled into a tree by Miss Martian's telekinesis.

"Well, _I'm_ not." corrected Kid Flash just as Green Pirate Ranger fired his Legacy Gun at the 3 men sneaking up behind him.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds!" protested Miss Martian. As the leader of the first team was about to retreat, he turned to face Aqualad who gently placed his hands on the leader's chest and generated his Atlantean bio electricity shocking the man and knocking him out cold before stepping on his weapon and crushing it. Suddenly, the remaining squads gathered in front of Green Pirate Ranger and fired at him before he used his Pirate Sword to deflect the bullets.

"You're the last ones left. (presses a button on the side of his Sword and Blaster that flipped a latch up before inserting Pirate Legacy and Aquitar keys into the respective latches and closed them, causing the sword and gun to charge up) FINISHER!" called out Green Pirate Ranger, drawing everyone's attention.

 _ **FINAL WAVE!**_

"Seriously?! Who keeps saying that?!" shouted Kid Flash frustrated. Green Pirate Ranger slashed the air in front of him, creating a green energy slash that went towards the squads before he shot a black energy blast at the slash in the center, strengthening the attack as it hit the squads and exploded around them, knocking them into unconsciousness.

 **~End Theme~**

Once the fighting was over, the bad guys were tied up to a pair of large trees; the two groups had been separated, in case one group still wanted to kill the other.

"I recognize those uniforms. (gestures to the red coats and black masks) They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." informed Robin as Green Pirate Ranger folded his arms.

"Typical. Snake-themed villains are nothing but bad news." shook Green Pirate Ranger, gaining curious glances.

"You speak as if you dealt with this before." noted Aqualad.

"Let's just say, I have my _own_ share of fighting snake villains." informed Green Pirate Ranger, recalling the times he fought against many of his snake enemies, including Serpentina who, to this day, wants to 'play' with him. Green Pirate Ranger shuddered at the memory, still fresh in his mind.

"I am sure Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running the Venom operation." pointed out Aqualad.

"Agreed and since there's clearly a rivalry between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra walked in and kicked them out. That's why the normal shipments have been cut off." deduced Robin.

"We get it, Kobra wanted super-cultists, mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time fo-" paused Kid Flash.

"Wait! Look!" ordered Green Pirate Ranger as he brought up an unconscious cultist without a mask and the Team noticed the lack of signs of Venom use on him; no dilated pupils or enhanced muscle mass. Miss Martian levitated another and noticed the same thing.

"These cultists aren't on Venom, and since there haven't been any shipments off the island, Kobra must be hoarding the stuff… but why?" wondered Green Pirate Ranger.

"We can't leave. Not until _I_ know why." glared Robin.

"Until _you_ know why?" asked Kid Flash.

"This team needs a leader!" replied Robin.

"And it's you? (shakes head) Dude, you ducked out on us without a word; what kind of leader leaves his team behind?" asked Kid Flash.

"You blew our cover first chance you got!" argued Robin. While the 2 argued, Miss Martian looked over to Superboy.

"Don't you wanna lead?" asked Miss Martian as Superboy crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You?" asked Superboy.

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" replied Miss Martian.

"You did alright." commented Superboy causing a casual smile to cross her face.

"Thanks." thanked Miss Martian nonchalantly before they and Aqualad felt a malicious aura while the 2 arguing teens ignored it. The 3 turned their heads to see Green Pirate Ranger casually walking to Robin and Kid Flash while cracking his knuckles and releasing a malicious green aura.

"This is not going to end well." spoke Aqualad.

SMASH!

Robin and Kid Flash are now face-planted to the ground with bruises on their heads, courtesy of Green Pirate Ranger.

"That's _enough!_ All you both care about is being Team leader, not about the mission! We'll discuss who team leader will be _after_ the mission! If I hear one single complaint about this Leader stuff, I'll make you walk the plank! Am. I. Clear?!" glared Green Pirate Ranger while his aura flared up.

"Yes sir!" squeaked Kid Flash and Robin while repeatedly nodding, scared of their green-clad teammate.

"Good!" nodded Green Pirate Ranger while his aura dissipated, leaving the other half of the team to breathe in relief.

"Remind me to _never_ make him angry!" noted Superboy as Miss Martian and Aqualad nodded before Bane laughed, albeit a bit fearfully, but no one noticed the tone.

"Strong and clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." offered Bane.

"You're Bane, one of Batman's worst enemies. Why should we trust you?" asked Aqualad rightfully. Miss Martian knelt near him with her eyes glowing.

"There _is_ a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." informed Miss Martian.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." bragged Bane while feeling the foreign presence in his mind before Miss Martian huffed in irritation.

"He's mentally reciting _futbol scores, en español_ … this could take a while." informed Miss Martian.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." smiled Bane. The Team looked at each other for a moment, then nodded; they had to accept the help, or risk running into a trap.

 **(Few minutes later)**

As Bane (still tied up) leads the Team through the forest, Green Pirate Ranger looked down at the Green Ranger key he continuously fiddled with, recalling a recent experience similar to this one.

Several months before arriving into this universe, during an off-world mission (no pun intended), Josh has discovered The Door To Anywhere from Gwen Tennyson's magic notes. He activated a teleportation spell on himself and teleported to Ledgerdomain during Adwaita's breakout. Josh encountered Charmcaster and fought her until Adwaita reclaimed the Alpha Rune from Charmcaster and cast a spell that bind her and Josh together before he left to his castle. There were some bumps and _awkward_ positions on the journey, but they made it to Adwaita's quarters almost unscathed. During their one-sided battle against Adwaita, they eventually realized that they need to put aside their differences to fight their common enemy. Thanks to that, Josh unlocked a new Mystic Force Spell Code that combined Josh's and Charmcaster's powers into one. With their united power, they defeated Adwaita and before Josh left Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster rewarded him with a kiss. ON. THE. LIPS! Josh never mentioned that experience to anyone, until...

"Omni-Ranger, are you okay?" asked Miss Martian suddenly, causing Green Pirate Ranger to quickly hide his Ranger Key behind his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you asking?" blushed Green Pirate Ranger under his helmet as Miss Martian raised an eyebrow.

"You've been staring at that Ranger Key since we started following Bane." answered Miss Martian as Green Pirate Ranger sighed.

"Sorry, Miss Martian. I was... just remembering a similar experience from... my universe." said Green Pirate Ranger as he looked down a bit sadly before Miss Martian gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" apologized Miss Martian before Green Pirate Ranger waved it off.

"It's not your fault, Miss Martian. You were just concerned for me. I appreciate it." admitted Green Pirate Ranger as Miss Martian blushed at the slight praise. Eventually, Bane led them to a cliff that oversaw the factory, and allowed the heroes to see what was going on. Robin and Green Pirate Ranger each pulled out a pair of binoculars, Kid Flash used his goggles, and Superboy used his super-vision; what they saw surprised them—the cultists were moving mass quantities of Venom, and from the haste they were making, something was happening soon.

"Look at all that product. There _is_ a buy going down, but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects…" wondered Robin.

"We need to find out who the buyer is. Kobra wouldn't go to the trouble of taking this island unless someone way higher on the crime wave wanted him to." ordered Green Pirate Ranger.

"Just what I was thinking." nodded Kid Flash, though no one knew if he was serious or if he just wanted to look like he was.

"Yeah, right, _you're_ the thinker." remarked Robin sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a _real_ leader would be focused on getting answers." informed Kid Flash seriously. The sound of falling stone grabbed the Team's attention; Bane had moved behind them and shoved aside a large boulder and gestured to the now-revealed tunnel.

"Answers are this way." smirked Bane before Kid Flash rolled his eyes as the Team followed Bane into the tunnel.

"Great, so now _el_ _luchador_ is our leader!" sighed Kid Flash. Aside from when Robin smacked him upside the head, no one paid attention to the speedster. The Team followed Bane for several minutes, before he led them to a large door, which he opened after punching in a code. They found themselves in an empty section of the factory, though the sound of items being moved could be heard nearby; Robin stuck his head out and checked the area.

"All clear!" whispered Robin, then dashed ahead; by the time the others made their way to where they thought he was, Robin was gone.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" asked Bane as Green Pirate Ranger looked around.

"No, he just does that." sighed Green Pirate Ranger.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." informed Kid Flash.

"KF, you better not…" threatened Green Pirate Ranger, but the speedster was gone.

"Great chain of command." muttered Bane; despite their dislike of the villain, the remaining heroes (and heroine) couldn't help but agree with him. Knowing that there wasn't anything they could do about their missing teammates, the group hid behind several crates of Venom as they observed the cultists moving large containers.

"It's a massive shipment." commented Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking _new_ product. (taps the slightly dusty crates they are hiding behind) They aren't touching _this_ Venom." noted Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" offered Miss Martian. Before Superboy could respond, he and Green Pirate Ranger turned their head towards the large window behind them.

"Helicopter, (raises eyebrow) and a jet-pack." informed Superboy.

"And coming in fast. Looks like the buyer's here." noted Green Pirate Ranger.

 **(Computer Room)**

In the computer room on the second level of the factory, Robin threw a pellet at the only cultist's feet in the room; the pellet released a cloud of knockout gas, then quickly dispersed. Robin moved the unconscious man out of his way, then took his place at his computer. After a few moments of typing, Robin heard a familiar whooshing sound, and then an equally-familiar voice.

"Whatcha got?" asked Kid Flash, though his voice was muffled by the protein bar he was eating; his costume had several compartments that contained snacks.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but…" trailed off Robin while Kid Flash pointed at the formula on the screen with his half-eaten protein bar.

"This one's Venom, (Robin brings up another one next to the first) and this one is… whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Genesis! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent. But how did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?" wondered Kid Flash as Robin thought about it for a moment.

"Our mystery-buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula! (reaches for his comms) Robin to Green Pirate Ranger, we've got… (flinches at the feedback he was suddenly getting) Static; we're being jammed!" realized Robin.

 **(Outside the Factory)**

The helicopter landed, and a heavily-muscled blond-haired man stepped out; he wore light body armor, and his face was concealed by a gray hockey mask. A jet-pack was heard as someone landed beside him. She wears dark purple colored armor, which has a hoop feature at the end of her helmet and pink x-shaped eye holes. They ignored the rows of cultists that greeted them, instead making their way to Kobra (wears a red cloak that hid most of his features other than his paper white skin) themselves.

"Lord Kobra." greeted the man.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready." informed Kobra. The woman with the scalp-tattoo stepped forward and handed Sportsmaster a case with several vials of blue liquid. Sportsmaster gently pulled out one vial out and inspected it.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" asked Sportsmaster.

"A complete success. (gestures to his eight-foot subordinate brute known as Mammoth, who stood nearby) Our… friends… will not be disappointed." chuckled Kobra.

"This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League!" nodded Sportsmaster as the armored girl looks around. What none of them knew, however, was that Miss Martian was hovering above them observing the entire exchange.

 _"Aqualad, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ informed Miss Martian as Aqualad (now revealed to be hiding behind a catwalk alongside Green Pirate Ranger, Superboy, and Bane) closed his eyes before the image appeared in his mind.

"Sportmaster is the buyer? (blinks before re-focusing on the image) But who is the girl in dark purple armor?" wondered Aqualad as Green Pirate Ranger's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"Did you say girl in dark purple armor? (Aqualad nods) By any chance, is there a black bodysuit under it? (Aqualad nods again) _Miss Martian, can you send me an image of the girl?"_ requested Green Pirate Ranger.

 _"Um... why?"_ asked Miss Martian out of... jealousy?

 _"If she's who I think she is, then I need to be sure."_ answered Green Pirate Ranger as Miss Martian sighed before sending the image to Green Pirate Ranger, only for him to helmet-palm.

"What is wrong, Omni-Ranger?" asked Aqualad as Green Pirate Ranger shook his head.

"Just as I thought. That's Eighteight, an intergalactic bounty hunter that I've first encountered a year ago. I managed to defeat her, but she managed to escape before I could arrest her. The real question is, what's she doing here? She's never the type to form an alliance with anyone besides her brothers." wondered Green Pirate Ranger.

"Well, whatever the cause, we need to let the others know of this. (taps comms) Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read? (static erupts from the com line) I can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid. We need a plan." sighed Aqualad while looking over to Superboy, who shrugs.

"I have one." informed Bane; before anyone could ask what it was, the villain jumped off of the catwalk, landing on one of the cultists and punching another. If Bane had been planning on being sneaky, he didn't do a good job; gunfire went off, alerting the cultists, as well as the super-villains outside.

"What is he-" started Aqualad before a roar from behind them made the three heroes turn. They barely dodged the incoming Mammoth, who crashed through the window, as well as the catwalk. Aqualad and Superboy landed on the ground near Bane, while Green Pirate Ranger was still in the air and took out another Black Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: In Space; Let's Rocket!" cried Green Pirate Ranger before twisting the key into his Morpher and his suit changed. It's a black Ranger suit with white gloves, boots, and stripes near his shoulders. On his chest is a white stripe with 5 colors boxed into it; black, yellow, red, pink and blue. His helmet seems very simple; a black helmet with a visor, mouth-guard and white striped around it.

"Galaxy Glider, Hang 10!" cried out Black Space Ranger before a black hover-board came out of nowhere and got under Black Space Ranger's feet, making him land safely on it before seeing a purple blur come through the broken window.

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers In Space Theme~**

"[Where do you think you're going, my prey?]" questioned Eighteight as she takes out her blasters while flying in front of Black Space Ranger.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm! (takes out a black lance) Not! (takes out a blue futuristic blaster) Your! (combines both weapons) Prey!" yelled Black Space Ranger as a purple laser fires from the tip to Eighteight. Eightight dodged the laser while firing her blasters, resulting in Black Space Ranger re-calling the Lunar Lance, separating the Astro Blaster to 2, and using the Galaxy Glider to avoid EightEight's blasts while returning fire, resulting in a laser showdown. They managed to get a few hits in, but it's nothing compared to anything they've felt before. Once EightEight got onto the Glider, Black Space Ranger re-called the Astro Blasters and changed to hand-to-hand combat.

"So mind telling me how you've managed to get to this universe?" questioned Black Space Ranger as he blocked a roundhouse kick and attempted to throw her off, but she recovered mid-air and delivered a reared back punch before Black Space Ranger caught it.

"[Let's just say that a certain Society has given me better results than I expected.]" explained EightEight as Black Space Ranger scowls, knowing whom she's referring to. Unknown to EightEight, Black Space Ranger was watching how the others are faring during the fight. Kobra, who had entered the factory with Sportsmaster and a dozen cultists, glared at the heroes.

"Destroy them!" ordered Kobra. Mammoth made the first move, charging wildly; Superboy met the attack head-on, and though he found that he was slightly stronger than the monster, Mammoth had the reach, making them evenly matched. Aqualad made a shield out of his water bearer, and used the other one to shoot mystic jets of water at the henchmen, effectively taking several out. Bane, who was hidden behind a column, laughed the stereotypical villain laugh as he watched the young heroes' plight, then disappeared out of Black Space Ranger's sight. Sportsmaster had been observing the fight so far, waiting to see if an opening presented itself. His eyes narrowed when he saw several cultists go flying, yet nothing seemed to be hitting them; then he noticed a faint shimmer in the air. He pulled a small spike from his belt, which then extended into a javelin; when he hurled it at the shimmer, it dodged, but the timed explosive within the javelin went off, sending the now-visible Miss Martian flying. Aqualad took cover behind a large metal container of some sort when two cultists came from behind and pointed their guns at him. It was a short lived victory as Kid Flash came from the side and drop kicked them to the ground. Kid Flash waved, but then had to duck behind a large container when another group of cultists started shooting at him.

 **~End Theme~**

"Miss Martian, comms are jammed. Link us up!" ordered Black Space Ranger, seeing the battle turning one-sided. Miss Martian shook her head to get out of her daze, then forged a telepathic link between each member of the Team. She had assured them that she was not reading their minds, nor controlling them in any way; it was purely a way for them to instantly communicate.

 _"Everybody online?"_ she asked.

 _"Yeah,"_ said Superboy, still uncomfortable with a telepath in his mind.

 _"You know it, beautiful."_ flirted Kid Flash, despite the bullets flying around him.

 _"Yes,"_ said Aqualad as he knocked out another cultist.

 _"All right, we need to regroup."_ ordered Black Space Ranger while grabbing EightEight's head and kneeing it, disorienting her.

 _"Busy now."_ scoffed Robin.

 **(Helicopter Pad)**

The Boy Wonder was outside the factory; he had just hopped off of the parked helicopter when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Kobra and the tattooed woman next to him.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." insulted Kobra.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." grinned Robin.

"This is beneath me. (turns to the woman) Shimmer, take him." scoffed Kobra. Shimmer smirked, then charged, only for Robin to effortlessly flip over her; Robin was taking a fighting stance when he heard Black Space Ranger's voice in his head.

 _"Robin, if you don't regroup with us, then I'm gonna shove my Lunar Lance into your mouth to replace your spine, and use it as a jump rope!"_

Shuddering, Robin threw a smoke-bomb, disorienting both Shimmer and her master long enough for him to disappear.

 **(Back in the Factory)**

Back inside the factory, Black Space Ranger reverted, forcing the Glider to disappear.

 _"We need to get out of here. KF, clear a path."_ ordered Green Pirate Ranger.

 _"Got it!"_ nodded Kid Flash. The speedster dashed off, knocking out one cultist before bouncing to another and doing the same; in a few seconds, the Team had a way out, back through the secret entrance that Bane had shown them. Robin joined them just as they entered the door; Superboy stayed behind, but only because he was still wrestling Mammoth. Knowing he needed to follow his teammates, the clone hurled the mutant at a group of pursuing cultists; by the time they got up, the heroes were already running down the tunnel.

"Aqualad! Make the ground wet to slow them down! I'll take care of the support beams." suggested Green Pirate Ranger, swapping his Legacy Saber for another Legacy Blaster.

"Understood." nodded Aqualad as he lowered his water bearers, ejecting water onto the ground behind them, making a few cultists slip. Green Pirate Ranger pressed his buckle, taking out the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger key and the Crimson Thunder Ranger key before inserting them into his Blasters.

 _ **FINAL WAVE!**_

"Am I the only one hearing this?" questioned Kid Flash before a Legacy Blaster shot a crimson energy bullet with lightning surrounding it while the other shot a green energy blast surrounded by wind. Unfortunately, the support beams are made of wood, so the Thunder Bullet won't affect them, but they're not what Green Pirate Ranger was aiming for. The Wind Bullet hit the water, spreading it further while the Thunder Bullet hit the wet ground, shocking all the armed cultists while making them blast out of 'shock', destroying the support beams themselves while causing a cave-in that blocked them from chasing the Team.

 **(Random Tunnel)**

Aqualad cracked a red glowstick, illuminating the dark tunnel the Team was taking a short reprieve in.

"Power down." said Green Pirate Ranger, de-morphing.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" asked Robin, facing away from his teammates and not noticing Josh walking towards him.

SMASH!

Robin got a face full of dirt and another bruise from Josh's fist hitting his head.

 _"So glad I kept my mouth shut."_ sighed Kid Flash.

 _"I heard that."_ deadpanned the other half, reminding Kid Flash about the link.

 _"Dangit!"_ snapped Kid Flash.

"What makes you think _you're_ the leader, Robin? Experience? (Robin weakly nods, earning another punch to the head) _Wrong!_ Being a leader isn't about experience or power! It's about having a bond with your teammates and fighting alongside them while putting their physical, mental _and_ emotional states into account, treating them like a captain would to their crew. A leader doesn't just expect their teammates to do what they want like loyal servants!" declared Josh, not noticing the others awing at his speech. Kid Flash smirked and raised his hand.

"All in favor of having Omni-Ranger as our leader?" requested Kid Flash, surprising Josh.

"Hel _lo_ , Megan! (slaps her forehead) It's so obvious!" realized Miss Martian.

"I could have told you that." smirked Superboy.

"What?" blinked Josh.

"You took the leadership position since the Cadmus incident. It makes sense that you should keep the position." agreed Aqualad.

"Why me? I mean, you guys know me for over a week and I'm from another _universe,_ for goodness sake." argued Josh.

"It matters not where you come from, Omni-Ranger. What matters is who you are." assured Aqualad as Josh slightly smiled.

"Alright, if I'm gonna be the leader, then I'm gonna have to be red." smirked Josh while stepping away from the Team.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! DINO CHARGER (brought up a miniature red battery-shaped device with a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it and number 01) READY!" yelled Josh.

 **~Dino Charge: Red Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The background changed to a black void with the T-Rex head under Josh's feet, and Josh is wearing black spandex. Josh clicked his Charger as a gun appeared on his unoccupied hand. The gun is yellow with black markings and bullet chambers large enough for the Dino Charger to fit into them and the muzzle resembles a snarling dinosaur. Josh twirled once before doing a series of motions until he popped the barrel open before loading his Dino Charger into the weapons and priming it.

 _ **T-Rex Charger, Engage!**_

"ENERGIZE!"

Josh spins the barrel, creating red sparks and turning his spandex white before aiming it at the sky.

"UNLEASH THE POWER!"

Josh pulled the trigger as a red energy T-Rex head came out of the Morpher, swirling in the air until it came up behind him and chomped him, forming his suit before chomping again, forming his helmet.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

Josh's new suit is red, but the arms have scales on them while having white gloves and boots. On his waist is a small buckle wrapped around him with a holder for the Morpher. On his chest was what looked like a dinosaur skull with yellow teeth, but on the left chest piece was the symbol for a T-Rex, and finally to top it off was a helmet with a T-Rex design, yellow teeth surrounding the rims while a silver mouthpiece was on it.

"The fanged warrior, Dino Charge Red Ranger!" cried Red Dino Charge Ranger.

"Why did you need to yell that?" questioned Kid Flash as Red Dino Charge Ranger shrugged.

"It was just an adrenaline rush. (shakes head) Now that that's settled, we need to stop that shipment from leaving this island; if _every_ criminal in the world starts getting turned into that ugly guy from before…" trailed off Red Dino Charge Ranger

"Not even the League could stop them all. Just what I was thinking." finished Robin.

"Even if we stop the production of this Kobra-Venom, we still have the problem of Sportsmaster getting the sample he has off the island." started Red Dino Charge Ranger, leading them through the tunnel.

"Actually, I was able to delay that. I sabotaged the helicopter before I joined up with you guys." informed Robin.

"Dude, up top!" chuckled Kid Flash while raising a hand, which Robin high-fived.

"Speaking of Sportsmaster. He's the supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't track; he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." noted Robin.

"And neither them or EightEight have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." sighed Red Dino Charge Ranger before getting confused stares from Robin and Kid Flash.

"Who?" blinked Kid Flash and Robin, neither seeing EightEight earlier.

"The bounty hunter that Omni-Ranger was fighting." answered Aqualad as they nod.

"Can you tell us more about her so we could get prepared?" asked Miss Martian.

"Alright. (nods) She's a Sotoraggian; a warrior race that primarily uses tech to fight. Eighteight relies on speed rather than power, so Aqualad should deal with her." suggested Red Dino Charge Ranger.

"Understood." nodded Aqualad.

"Superboy, since you rely on strength and close combat, you should go against Sportsmaster."

"Great."

"Kid Flash, you take care of the cultists quickly."

"Got it."

"Robin, since you left the match undecided, I'm guessing that you want to finish it?"

"YEAH!"

"Miss Martian, once we find some explosives, I need you to sneak them onto Sportsmaster's helicopter so we can destroy the samples he loaded."

"Got it."

"I'll deal with Mammoth. Once any of us finishes our part, we can help the others, understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll find them once we get out... of... the tunnel." paused Red Dino Charge Ranger when he saw the blinking lights around the mouth of the tunnel, and froze, along with the rest of the Team; they were surrounded by explosives! At the entrance, Bane stepped forward, his body augmented by Venom, and a detonator in his hand.

"Halt, _niños_ , I'm feeling… explosive." smirked Bane.

"(sarcastic) Oh, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal. (normal) _KF, you'll need a running start; Aqualad, the second he steps back, form axes with your water bearers to limit his sight on KF."_ ordered Red Dino Charge Ranger. Kid Flash slowly moved back, while Aqualad takes a fighting stance with his water bearers forming axes.

"So why did you betray us?" asked Red Dino Charge Ranger casually.

"I want my factory back, so I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca would be mine once more! (raises the detonator) Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." chuckled Bane. Just as Bane began to move his thumb towards the button, Kid Flash raced by, snatching it out of his hand.

"With what? (leans against a tree while holding up the detonator) This trigger thingy?" asked Kid Flash. Bane tried to rush forward and punch the speedster, but Miss Martian lifted him high into the air with her telekinesis.

"Finally. (positions himself under Bane) Drop him." nodded Superboy. Grinning, Miss Martian released her hold on Bane, allowing gravity to take its toll on the villain; he dropped face-first, right into Superboy's punch.

"Good plan, Red Dino Charge Ranger, (ties Bane to a tree) but I have to ask: a 'Firefly' quote? Seriously?" deadpanned Robin.

"What?" questioned Red Dino Charge Ranger with a head tilt.

"The TV series?" asked Robin.

"I don't watch TV after I got my powers."

"Seriously?! When we get back to the Cave, I'm gonna introduce you to what we call, Disney XD and TeenNick."

 **(Twenty minutes later, the Factory)**

The cultists' hard work was rewarded when the engines of the helicopter began to work again; this time, the helicopter was filled with cases of finished Kobra-Venom. One of the cultists bowed before Kobra.

"The damage has been repaired, Exalted One." said the cultist. Ignoring the man, Sportsmaster moved towards the helicopter, his case of Kobra-Venom samples in hand. Just before he reached it, however, a black-and-gray blur knocked down two of the cultists; Kid Flash grinned and waved tauntingly, before speeding off and kicking another cultist.

 **~Battle Song: Power Rangers Dino Charge Theme~**

"Take the shipment!" shouted Kobra. Several more cultists aimed at Kid Flash, but Superboy, who had jumped nearly a quarter-mile, landed among them, the impact scattering them. The clone smirked at Mammoth.

"Go again?" offered Superboy. The mutant snarled, then charged.

 _ **Dino Blaze Charger, Engage!**_

A torrent of flame stopped Mammoth in his tracks, forcing him to step away from the flames.

"Sorry, not the plan." smirked Superboy, as Red Dino Charge Ranger stepped forward, smoke coming out of the Morpher; as the 3rd T-Rex Ranger worked, Superboy prepared to break the helicopter, but was knocked back when Sportsmaster shot him with a very large gun. The shots didn't hurt Superboy, but they kept him pinned down. Red Dino Charge Ranger kept blasting Mammoth until the mutant got up and roared. Expecting this, Red Dino Charge Ranger opened his Dino Com, revealing 1 Dino Charger. Ejecting a Dino Charger, a fiery red one that has the number 15 on it and an Allosaurus, and putting it in the Com, he took out the T-Rex Charger and put in in the Morpher.

 _ **T-Rex Charger, Engage!**_

"Dino Steel, Armor On!" yelled Red Dino Charge Ranger as he spun the barrel before rolling the Morpher down his right arm, forming 2 metal plates with spikes on the limb and creating a glove-like weapon that resembles the T-Rex crest. Gripping it as Mammoth ran towards him, Red Dino Charge Ranger ducked and struck Mammoth's gut with the T-Rex Smasher, knocking some air out and forcing Mammoth to step back to regain his breath. Not taking any chances, Red Dino Charge Ranger began punching Mammoth in the gut repeatedly, not letting him recover. Kid Flash continued to knock down cultists, not noticing Eighteight aiming her blasters at him until she got struck on the back by water-whips.

"I believe I am now your opponent." glared Aqualad, coming out from behind a tree as his water bearers formed into swords.

"[Looks like I have to get my prey later.]" scoffed Eighteight, not noticing Aqualad's confused expression as she took out a plasma sword, engaging in a sword fight. While that was going on, a camouflaged Miss Martian snuck aboard the helicopter. Unfortunately, as she was getting back out, Sportsmaster saw her and roundhouse-kicked her in the head, before picking her up by the throat and using her as a shield. Superboy tried to go after him, but Sportsmaster kept him pinned with his cannon. Kobra observed the battle with an ever-deepening scowl; his forces were being decimated by _children_ , of all things! Even though the one in red is completely covered, he could tell from the voice that he's in his late teens. He glared at Kid Flash, who had tackled a nearby cultist, knocking off the man's mask and grabbing it.

"Cool, a souvenir!" shouted Kid Flash, before dashing off. Shimmer moved to chase him, but a bola wrapped itself around her, knocking her down. Kobra turned to see Robin, standing in a ready position.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." smirked Robin.

"True. (removes hooded cloak, revealing Adonis-like musculature) But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." gloated Kobra. Robin charged, then feinted with his fists, instead bringing his foot up in a devastating kick. Incredibly, Kobra caught the blow with one hand; he barely even glanced at the Boy Wonder. Kobra dropped his opponent; Robin easily landed on his feet, then turned the landing into a leg-sweep, which Kobra jumped over. Robin tried kicking him again but, like before, Kobra caught it; this time, though, Kobra kicked back, sending Robin flying a good ten feet backwards.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." asked Kobra. With Mammoth down and out, Red Dino Charge Ranger joined Kid Flash in beating down the remaining cultists, while Superboy was still struggling to reach Sportsmaster.

"Thanks for the workout, (tosses Miss Martian at the Kryptonian) but I've gotta fly." quipped Sportsmaster as he got into the helicopter, which started taking off thanks to auto-pilot.

 **(Inside the helicopter)**

Just as Sportsmaster turned around, he has a Dino Charge Morpher aimed at his face.

"Surprised?" questioned Red Dino Charge Ranger. Sportsmaster widened his eyes before looking through the window of the door to see the T-Rex themed Ranger still outside. Noticing that the one indoors lacked the limb armor, he made the connection.

"You made a clone of yourself? (Red Dino Charge Ranger nods) What was the point? That Martian girl did whatever you planned already." questioned Sportsmaster.

"Not exactly. You see, when I saw you seeing through Miss Martian's stealth, I knew it was a matter of time until you would check here to find her if she wasn't out on the field, so before our ambush, I created a clone to finish what she started. I knew that if you saw everyone outside... "

"Then I would have no reason to get back in." growled Sportsmaster, realizing that this newbie outsmarted him. Normally, he'd expect this kind of thing from Batman, but this newbie took the cake.

"That's not all. (Sportsmaster quirks a hidden eyebrow) _I'm_ the clone." clarified Clone as he took out a detonator, the same one Bane tried to use against them.

"Aw, poop."

 **(Back outside)**

Outside, the rear of the helicopter exploded, along with the crates of Kobra-Venom; Sportsmaster jumped out with a parachute, disappearing into the jungle. A few moments later, the out-of-control helicopter landed on the factory; the entire building went up in a massive explosion. A bright light came out of the explosion, forming a Futabasaurus head before it shrunk and entered Red Dino Charge Ranger (now in default), the clone's memories filling his brain. From his tied-up position on the cliff, Bane grinds his teeth in frustration, as everything he had ever worked for was destroyed. Robin would have made a quip, but he was too busy getting beaten into the dirt by Kobra, who planted a foot on his chest. The cult leader glared at the burning wreckage.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" yelled Kobra.

"Good, because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" spat Robin. With a twist, Robin freed himself, then back-flipped back to his teammates, who were gathered together, ready to fight. Kobra considered his options, then backed away into the jungle.

"Another time, then. Eighteight, execute diversion M." said Kobra, before vanishing.

"Diversion what?" questioned Kid Flash after defeating the last cultist. Eighteight ( _still_ sword-fighting with Aqualad) nodded and one of her shoulder pads opened up, letting out a miniature arm.

"What the-? She has extra arms?!" noticed Superboy. Eighteight reached into her jetpack and took out a few beans before throwing them at Mammoth's mouth, getting Mammoth awake and causing him to gulp down the beans.

"Beans? What are those supposed to do?" questioned Robin. Mammoth roared as vines covered him and extended upwards, starting to form into a figure the before it flashed, causing the Team to gasp. Mammoth is now the size of a skyscraper! Maybe even bigger!

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Miss Martian as panic spread throughout most of the Team, no one noticing Eighteight leaving.

"How'd she get her hands on Toxica's beans?" questioned Red Dino Charge Ranger before beeping was heard, coming from his Dino Comm. Confused, he picked it up just the screen changed into a living room background and standing in the screen is a reddish-brown robotic parrot with gold strips and yellow optics.

 _"Testing. Testing. One, two."_ muttered the parrot.

"Navi? What are you doing on the Dino Comm?" questioned Red Dino Charge Ranger, the others too shocked to listen in.

 _"Josh?_ (cries anime tears) _I knew you were alive the whole time!_ (clears throat) _Sorry about that._ _Anyway, we managed to create a new Zord for you to use!"_ cheered Navi.

"A new Zord? Well, your timing couldn't be any better. What Zord is it?" questioned Red Dino Charge Ranger.

 _"It's the Ammonite Zord! Just use your Hypnotize Charger like you would a regular Zord Charger."_ informed Navi.

"Thanks, Navi. (hangs up while opening the Dino Comm and takes out the T-Rex Charger along with 2 others; a gray one with the number 8 and a gray Pachycephalosaurus, and a bright green one with the number 20 and a bright green Ammonite) Guys, I have an idea on how to defeat Mammoth." informed Red Dino Charge Ranger, drawing their attention.

"I apologize Red Dino Charge Ranger, but I doubt that any of your suits could be able to defeat something this gigantic." doubted Aqualad as the others solemnly nod.

"They're not for my suits! (others look confused) Just watch. (sighs while putting Dino Comm back and holds the T-Rex Charger first) Dino Charger, Ready! Summon T-Rex Zord!" cried Red Dino Charge Ranger as he threw the Charger into the air.

 ** _T-Rex_ _Charger, Engage!_**

Not long after, a roar was heard behind them, making the Team turn and gawk (except for the summoner). Standing on top of the only mountain on the island is a red robotic T-Rex with an orange underbelly, silver pipes around it's body, green eyes and silver arms. It roared again before it jumped and got onto Mammoth, chomping his head.

"Is that a dinosaur?!" shouted Robin as Mammoth flailed around.

"Yeah. Meet the T-Rex Zord." chuckled Red Dino Charge Ranger until Mammoth punched the Zord's snout, forcing it to let go and jump off before Mammoth punched it to the ground furiously.

"It looks like it needs help." frowned Miss Martian sadly.

"That's why I got these guys. (holds both Chargers in a single hand each) Dino Chargers, Ready! Summon Pachy Zord and Ammonite Zord!" cried Red Dino Charge Ranger as he threw the chargers in 2 different directions.

 _ **Pachy Charger, Engage!**_

 _ **Ammonite Charger, Engage!**_

As soon as that was announced, Mammoth got hit in the head by a spiked flail and the side by a barrage of bullets, allowing T-Rex Zord to stand as it's new allies come to it (the flail one from behind the mountain and the gatling one from the water) and stand in front of the Team. The one that used the spiked flail is a gray mechanical Pachycephalosaurus that has fewer pipes, a spiked flail for a tail, and red eyes. The gatling one is a green mechanical Ammonite with a gatling-like shell, tank wheels and orange eyes.

"Oh my god." breathed Kid Flash at the sight before Ammonite Zord looked down at them curiously.

"Why is that snail one a Zord? I thought they're supposed to be dinosaurs." commented Superboy, surprised.

"I believe it's because the race of Ammonoidea became one of the first to be extinct around the time the dinosaurs did, so it was identified as such." commented Aqualad as Red Dino Charge Ranger nodded before approaching the new Zord.

"Hey buddy. (Ammonite Zord gazes at him) Listen, I know you were just born, or created, whatever floats your boat. (shrugs) But we need your help to defeat him. Will you help us?" requested Red Dino Charge Ranger. Ammonite Zord just kept staring, unnerving the rest of the Team... until a silvery metal tongue came out of it's mouth and licked the Ranger's helmet.

"~Aw~ I think she likes you." awed Miss Martian.

"What give it away? The li- Wait... did you say 'she'?" questioned Robin.

"It's a female. Haven't you noticed?" asked Aqualad confused.

"NO!" yelled half the Team.

"Thanks girl. (nods before turning to face Mammoth) This isn't the only surprise I have for you guys and girl. Zords Combine!" ordered Red Dino Charge Ranger.

 _ **Zords Combine!**_

The Tyranno Zord began to straighten up and it's body twisted at ninety degrees to his legs. His head now formed the right shoulder of the Megazord and his tail the left shoulder. The Pachy Zord connected head first to the Tyranno Zord to form the right arm of the Megazord and the Ammonite Zord did the same on the other side. The Pachy Zord moved it's legs and arms closer to resemble an arm. The shell turned to face downward. A silver humanoid head appeared at the top of the Megazord and a red helmet with orange spikes slid on top.

 _ **Dino Charge Megazord, Pachy-Ammonite Formation! Ready!**_

The Team is transported instantly to the cockpit of the Megazord. In front of Red Dino Charge Ranger is a small platform to stand on with a waist high stand on their right. The T-Rex Ranger slotted his Morpher into the hole onto the stand.

"Are we inside a _giant robot?!"_ gawked Kid Flash.

"Yeah. (Mammoth gets up) Be awed by my Megazord later. We got a Mammoth to put down." quipped Red Dino Charge Ranger. Mammoth roared before running towards the Megazord. Dino Charge Megazord twirled the flail while aiming the shell at it until it began spinning and shooting at Mammoth; 6 rounds per second. Mammoth covered his face and charged through the bullets. Once close enough, Mammoth aimed for a sweep kick. With quick reflexes, the Megazord jumped and avoided the sweep kick. Mammoth attempted an uppercut. Using the momentum built up, Dino Charge Megazord brought down the flail to Mammoth's head, smacking him away from the island and into the ocean.

"Time to finish this. Dino Charge Megazord, Final Blast!" announced Red Dino Charge Ranger. Dino Charge Megazord released the shell, dropping it to the ground as it rolled in place until the flail smacked it, increasing power and hitting Mammoth, making him fall backwards and creating an explosion.

"Monster, extinct."

 **~End Theme~**

 **(Mount Justice)**

"A _simple_ recon mission. Observe and report." growled Batman, the Team in their civilian attire currently standing in front of him, although Dick has an ice-pack on the spot Josh punched him every time. After tying up a normal-sized Mammoth, the Team had headed home, only to find that Batman and a good number of the League were very, very angry with them. They had only avoided an immediate chewing-out by presenting Batman with what they had found (excluding the Megazord battle); the Dark Knight had given them a few hours to rest, while he processed the new information. Now that he had done so, he wasn't holding back.

"Well, we would've done that if your protege hadn't left us to do the mission by himself. _Twice._ " commented Josh as everyone glared at Dick, who nervously chuckled.

"You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes, mostly Robin since he started the chain of mistakes. (Dick solemnly nods) Until then, (smallest smile) good job." complimented Batman, making the Team look up in surprise.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success… and how you choose who leads, determines character." explained Batman. Batman's back was turned, which gave Wally and Dick the opportunity to fist-bump. Batman spent a few more minutes explaining how much responsibility Josh had, and emphasizing that the Team would have to be sure to follow his orders. Although Josh put in that suggestions could be made in case they face an enemy that one of them knows the most. Once Batman had dismissed the Team, half the members headed to the teleporters to get sent home, with Josh manning the teleporters. After that, the other half went to their rooms.

 **(Josh's Room)**

Josh is currently laying on his bed, wearing a black tanktop and cargo shorts as his sleep attire. Josh is staring at the ceiling, Eighteight's words echoing in his mind.

 _"[Let's just say that a certain Society has given me better results than I expected.]"_

 _'If she was sent here for me, than that means the Psycho Society aren't far behind.'_ thought Josh as he takes something out of his pocket; a silver sunflower-shaped locket. Clenching it to his fist, Josh thought of his teammates and knew one thing for certain.

He has to fight them alone.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Sportsmaster did not like to fail. Even if you succeeded a thousand times, people would always remember one failure, and when people remembered you, you had a reputation. In this case, Sportsmaster's employers would certainly remember a failure of this magnitude. Circling around him were video screens, each with the silhouette of a member of the Light. Sportsmaster held up a Kobra-Venom.

"All I was able to save was a single vial of Kobra-Venom." sighed Sportsmaster.

" _Perhaps the drug can be reverse-engineered._ _Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Genesis, then Mister Twister, and now, Santa Prisca."_ explained one of the voices in a thick, French accent.

" _Once is happenstance._ _Twice is coincidence. Three times, however… three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."_ growled the center screen before one of them snickered.

 _"If you don't mind me asking... why are you not wearing pants?"_ questioned the childish voice as the screen zoomed out, revealing Sportsmaster wearing basketball boxers. Hearing the snicker, Sportsmaster growled.

"That clone the Ranger made managed to put a tracker on them, and it practically fused with them since I couldn't even burn the solution. I had to rip them off or risk them following me." gritted Sportsmaster.

 _"A good choice Sportsmaster. But basketball?"_ chuckled the center screen in amusement as Sportsmaster groans.

"CURSE YOU, RANGER!"

* * *

 **Dick: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Connor: Is this gonna be a running gag or something?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah.**

 **Wally: Oh, when Artemis debuts, she's gonna flip!**

 **Megan: Isn't the Ammonite Zord a toy-exclusive Zord?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah. Just to be clear on a few things before I end this; I altered the roll call because 'Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red' isn't a very good roll call, parts of the descriptive content is from Incredible Muffin, the reason Navi was in this is because I recently watched Zyuohger episode 28 and couldn't help it, and the 24 hour limit is to make sure Josh isn't _too_ overpowered from the start. SMOKEBOMB!**

 ***Superboy faints from smell***


End file.
